Behind The Fate
by kang sung hye
Summary: Sekuel Behind The Mirror. Sungmin berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun lewat cermin mereka yang saling terhubung. Cermin Kyuhyun dibuang, dan cermin Sungmin dipecah. Lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersatu. Lalu kenapa Victoria datang kerumah Kyuhyun? Inilah chapter terakhir. Apa semua ini berakhir happy ending? KyuMin GS
1. Chapter 1

**Behind The Fate  
**

**.**

**Sekuel Behind The Mirror.. kyumin gs..**

**I don't own SJ**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku berlari dengan sangat cepat. Sangat cepat. Secepat 'Flash', tokoh superhero dalam komik Marvels. Aku tak peduli berapa orang yang mengumpatiku karena aku menabrak mereka. Karena hanya satu yang kupikirkan. Lee Sungmin.

Sejam yang lalu, adalah sejam terakhir yang tidak dapat kumanfaatkan dengan baik. Seharusnya sejam yang lalu, aku menyatakan cinta pada Minnie. Oh, tidak. Bukan sejam yang sia-sia. Tapi tiga hari yang sia-sia. Seharusnya aku meminta nomor teleponnya sejak awal. Sialan! Kenapa otak jeniusmu tidak bekerja disaat yang tept, Kyuhyun! Pantas saja Minnie mengataiku 'pabbo' di awal perjumpaan kami.

Aku siap untuk segera bertemu dengan Minnie. Bagaimana aku bisa kesana, tentu saja dengan uang tabunganku. Sebenarnya uang itu untuk membeli game edisi spesial. Namun, demi Minnie chagi aku –sedikit- rela menggunakannya. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di bandara Incheon. Segera aku menuju ke papan tujuan penerbangan. Ada banyak sekali tujuan penerbangan. Ke Gimpo, Pulau Jeju, dan..

"Ah.." Aku mengerang terkejut ketika seseorang menabrakku. Sepertinya aku berdiri di tengah jalan. Banyak orang berlalu lalang melewati jalan tempatku berdiri. Sepertinya bandara ini semakin ramai. Aku pun berjalan ke tepian. Tapi semakin berjalan ke tepi, aku semakin terbawa arus pengunjung.

Aku yang masih terbawa arus, tanpa sadar telah memasuki antrian loket menuju Seoul. Begitu pabbonya diriku yang menyadari ketika..

"Tiket penerbangan ke Gimpo untuk berapa orang?" tanya petugas penjualan tiket. Ya. Aku menyadarinya ketika sudah berada di antrian terdepan.

"Ah.. Ngg.. sebenarnya aku.."

"Hei, bisa kau cepat sedikit? Kami sudah hampir terlambat!" seru seseorang di belakangku. Itu semakin membuatku bingung apakah aku benar-benar ke Gimpo atau tidak. Aku tak tahu Minnie ada di daerah mana. Meskipun dalam peta Korea itu sempit, tapi tetap saja luas, kan?

"Jadi, tidak penerbangan ke Gimpo?"

"Ah, ne!" sahutku reflek. Dan petugas itu segera memberiku tiket menuju Gimpo. Aku segera membayar dan keluar dari antrian.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat yang disediakan untuk menunggu datangnya pesawat. Sambil berjalan, kulihat kembali rupa tiketku untuk kembali meyakinkanku kalau aku benar jika membeli tiket ke Gimpo. Karena terlalu fokus, tanpa kusadari, aku telah menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf.." seruku. Kulihat yeoja yang telah kutabrak itu jatuh tersungkur. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Saat ia berdiri sempurna, mataku bertemu tepat dengan matanya dan membuatku terkejut.

"Kyunnie?"

"Minnie?" aku terpaku melihatnya begitu juga dengannya. Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Min.. akhirnya kita bertemu."

"Ne," Minnie tersenyum lembut. Aku membelai surai cokelatnya yang lembut itu. Wah, dadaku berdebar kencang karena mendapat adegan KyuMin moment seperti ini. Apa Minnie akan mendengar debaranku, ya? Kepalanya kan menempel di dadaku.

"Kyu.. kamu memelukku terlalu lama."

"Ah, ne!" akupun respon melepaskan pelukanku. Aku menjadi salah tingkah dan hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. Kulihat Minnie bersemu merah. Ommo.. manis sekali wajah memerahnya itu!

Karena kami sudah bertemu, sepertinya tiket ke Gimpo sia-sia. Melayang sudah game edisi spesialku.. :'(

.

.

.

Sekarang kami sedang duduk di salah satu kafe yang bernama Kona Beans. Aku dan Minnie duduk berhadapan. Dari tadi, aku teru saja memandangi Minnie. Tentu saja untuk melihat wajah manisnya itu. Tapi yang kuharapkan tidak terwujud. Sejak aku mengajaknya ke Kona Beans, ia hanya merunduk terus. Apa ada yang salah, denganku? Apa ia kecewa melihatku?

"Kau kenapa, Minnie?" tanyaku. Namun ia tak menjawab malah semakin merundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapanku. Aku menghela nafas. "Apa kau kecewa setelah melihat bentuk Kyunnie yang sebenarnya?" tanyaku.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu!" sangkal Minnie.

"Lalu?"

"A.. aku.. hanya malu.." ucap Minnie dengan wajah yang merona. Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Untuk apa dia malu padaku?

"Kenapa?"

"Ka..karena Kyunnie.. lebih tampan aslinya.." jawabnya. Aku kembali tertegun. Sepertinya sifat evilku keluar nih. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"Karena apa? Aku tak dengar. Kalau berbicara menghadapku, donk.. bukannya malah merunduk!" seruku dengan senyum evil yang tercetak jelas di rupa tampanku –tentu saja-.

"Aaah.. tidak bisa!" sahut Minnie yang membuatku terkejut. Yaah.. kenapa Minnie cepat menyerah, sih?

"Yaah.. kok gitu? Aku ingin dengar alasanmu merunduk padaku. Ayo katakan!" ujarku merajuk.

"Nggak! Aku bisa mati karena malu jika mengatakannya!" seru Minnie bersikukuh. Sekarang ia sudah tak merunduk lagi. Ia menunjukkan wajah tegasnya dan membuatku tersenyum.

"Naah.. begitu kan lebih baik. Kau kelihatan suram kalau merunduk terus" sahutku memuji. Niatnya sih, membuat ia cemberut dan menunjukkan wajah aegyonya padaku. Namun, ia malah kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Eits! Takkan kubiarkan kau merunduk jika bersamaku" sahutku. Kedua tanganku memegangi kedua sisi pipinya. Mencegahnya untuk tidak menyembunyikan wajah manisnya. "Sekarang, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku saat di cermin!" baru saja ia sudah kembali tidak merunduk, namun karena permintaanku, ia kembali merunduk dengan raut wajah yang merona hebat.

"Ah.. i.. itu.. aku sudah lupa!" aku terdiam mendengarnya. Sepertinya ada yang ia sembunyikan. Baiklah kalau begitu. Karena kita sudah bertemu, apa langsung ku tembak saja, ya?

"Min.. a.. aku.."

"Kyunnie, berapa nomor ponselmu?" tanya Minnie memotong perkataanku. Sial! Kalau begini, aku malah tambah gugup untuk mengajaknya berpacaran.

"Ah.. nomor ponsel, ya? Baiklah, mana ponselmu? Biar kuketikkan" jawabku. Minnie segera menyerahkan ponselnya, dan segera kuketikkan nomor ponselku. Aku juga mengeluarkan ponselku dan menyerahkannya ke Minnie. "Ketikkan juga nomormu."

"Ne," setelah kami bertukaran ponsel, kami segera sibuk menekan tuts ponsel masing-masing.

Eh, kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan ponsel Minnie ini, ya? Meskipun chasingnya pink, tapi aku seperti pernah melihatnya di lain tempat. Pandanganku melayang tepat kearah ponselku yang sedang dipakai Minnie. Sedikit mirip. Kucocokkan dengan teliti dan ternyata..

"Kyunnie, ponselmu serinya sama dengan ponselku, ya?" sahut Minnie. Baru saja aku ingin mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau juga berpikiran begitu?" tanyaku dan Minnie mengangguk.

"Ya. Apakah ponselmu Samsung Nori F?" tanya Minnie dan aku mengangguk.

Aku terdiam memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi. Sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan Minnie sampai saat ini. Untuk sesaat kupikir kami berjodoh. Iyakah?

.

.

.

Aku tak mengira akan bertemu Minnie di Seoul. Tepatnya di bandara Incheon. Kupikir ia ada di bandara lain di Korea selain Incheon. Yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah, ternyata rumah Minnie hanya berjarak tiga blok dari rumahku. Baru aku tahu akibatnya kalau terlalu banyak mendekam di dalam kamar dengan bermain game seharian adalah tidak bisa bersosialisasi.

Coba kalau aku mendengarkan perkataan Ummaku untuk lebih sering bermain dan keluar. Mungkin aku bisa berkenalan dengan Minnie sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Siwon atau mungkin kami akan menjadi teman sejak kecil.

Lupakan tentang perkataanku barusan. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah, kami pulang bersama. Bergandengan tangan dan berjalan berdampingan bak pasangan kekasih. Eh, apa aku mengatakan kami pasangan kekasih?

'Gulp' aku menelan air ludahku bulat-bulat. Jika dikatakan kami pasangan kekasih, sepertinya tidak juga. Karena, sejak kami keluar dari Kona Beans aku sama sekali belum mengatakan cinta pada Minnie.

Mungkin untuk menyatakan cinta padanya terlalu cepat. Biarlah seperti ini saja. Lagipula aku tak ingin merubah semua apa yang kupunya hanya dengan satu pernyataan cinta.

"Ngg.. Kyunnie.." suara yeoja manis yang kucintai masuk ke gendang telingaku dengan lembutnya.

"Ne?" jawabku singkat tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang memikat.

"Sebenarnya, rumahku sudah kelewatan lima blok."

"Mwo?" aku terkejut. Kalau sudah kelewatan lima blok dari tempat kami berada sekarang, berarti dari rumahku sudah jauh delapan blok.

"Ahahahaa.. Mianhae, Minnie-ah.." kataku dengan tawa datar milikku.

.

.

.

Kami telah sampai di rumah Minnie-chagi. Rumah sederhana bercat pink muda. Tak hanya dinding yang bercat pink. Bahkan pagar sampai sebuah mobil Jazz-pun berwarna pink. Apa chagi-ku pink-holics, ya?

"Aaa.. apa ini rumahmu, Min?" tanyaku berusaha meyakinkan.

"Ne. Memang kenapa?" jika Minnie yang balas bertanya begitu malah membuatku salah tingkah.

"Aa.. tidak apa-apa, kok" Minnie pun membuka pintu pagarnya dan masuk. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri di luar halaman rumah. Tentu saja aku masih punya diri untuk tidak masuk tanpa izin.

"Lho, Kyu? Kenapa di luar sana? Ayo masuk, biar kukenalkan pada Ummaku" kata Minnie membuyarkan lamunanku. Apa dia mengatakan akan mengenalkanku pada Ummanya? Aduh, kenapa harus sekarang? Kalau begini rasanya seperti akan menghadapi calon mertua.

"Aku pulang, Umma!" seruan Minnie membuatku kembali tersadar. Sekarang di hadapanku Minnie sudah memasuki rumahnya dan di sebelahnya berdiri wanita dewasa yang terasa familiar diingatanku.

"Lho? Bukankah kau Kyuhyun? Anak Teukki dan Kangin, kan?" tanya Umma Minnie.

Satu kalimatku pada wanita dewasa yang masih cantik ini.

Kenapa dia bisa mengenalku?

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

A/N

Annyeong, chingu! Hahahehe.. Haerin kembali dengan sekuel.

Sebenarnya fic Behind The Mirror pengen jadi oneshot untuk first fic, tapi karena banyak yang pengen ada sekuel, jadinya kubuatin, deh.

Untuk bandara di Korea, karena aku gak terlalu ngerti, akhirnya aku searching, dan ketemulah bandara Gimpo selain Incheon. Sebenarnya bandara Gimpo adalah bandara sebelum Incheon (dari Wikipedia). Akhirnya Gimpo menjadi nama tempat, deh.

Ada yang bilang, pernah mbaca alur fic ini. Jujur, plotnya aku ambil dari komik yang udah bertahun-tahun aku nggak baca tapi masih keinget sampe sekarang. Tapi tentu aja ada perubahan di sana-sini.

.

Thanks to all reviewers and readers.

See you to chap 2 :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind The Fate**

**Kyumin gs. Sekuel Behind The Mirror**

**I don't own SJ**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

"Kamu anak Teukki dan Kangin, kan?" aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan wanita dewasa itu. "Cepat jawab!" wanita dewasa itu semakin mendesakku untuk menjawabnya.

"Aa.. nne.." sahutku. Namun, bukannya menyilakanku masuk, wanita itu malah menutup setengah pintunya dengan menyisakan kepalanya di celah yang tersisa.

"Ini sudah malam. Cepat pulang ke rumahmu sebelum kedua 'orang itu' datang" perintah wanita itu. Aku ragu dengan perintahnya dan melongok kedalam untuk melihat Minnie, tapi dia tidak ada. Mungkin sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aah.. baiklah, Ahjumma. Selamat malam" sahutku dan berbalik pergi.

"Ne, terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah."

Aku berjalan pulang dengan penuh pertanyaan. Kenapa ibu Minnie bisa mengenali kedua orangtuaku? Lalu, apa maksud dari 'kedua orang itu'? Siapa mereka? Ah sudahlah, biar kutanyakan pada Umma dan Minnie nanti.

.

.

.

Aku pulang dan mendapati rumah dalam keadaan ramai. Ternyata keluargaku sedang ada tamu. Dengan santainya aku masuk lewat pintu depan. Aku melewati ruang tamu dengan cuek. Sepertinya Appa dan Umma juga begitu. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan aku pulang atau tidak. Baguslah kalau begitu. Cepat mandi, cepat makan, lalu SMS-an dengan Minnie chagi-ku.

"Kyu, kau baru pulang?" tanya Umma tiba-tiba. Kenapa akhirnya menyadari kepulanganku, sih? Aku berbalik dan menghampiri Umma dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Ne," jawabku singkat dan segera berlalu. Namun dengan sigap Umma mencekal tanganku dan menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini, kenalkan. Putra bungsu kami, Cho Kyuhyun" kata Umma pada kedua tamunya, ah maksudku ketiga tamunya. Karena aku baru menyadari kalau di samping pasangan suami istri itu duduk seorang yeoja yang aneh. Kenapa kubilang aneh, karena jujur dandanannya menor. Lihat saja. Garis alis yang sangat tebal dan berwarna hitam, warna wajah dan leher sungguh berbeda. Jika lehernya berwarna sawo matang, maka wajahnya berwarna putih pucat. Di menggunakan bedak dari kapur, ya? Belum lagi pemerah pipi berwarna merah mencolok dan bibir yang merah marun itu. Sama sekali tidak enak dilihat. Kalau Nickhun hyung ada disini, mungkin ia sudah ditertawakan. Siapa, sih yang mendandaninya sampai ia seperti badut taman?

"Wah.. tampan sekali seperti ayahnya," kata seorang ahjusshi berwajah tua memujiku.

"Bagaimana dengan yang sulung?" tanya ahjumma di sebelahnya. Ahjumma yang cantik meskipun suaminya berwajah seperti maniak.

"Nickhun sedang di Thailand. Entahlah apa yang dilakukan bocah itu" jawab Umma.

"Hahaha.. mumpung masih muda, biarlah sesukanya sendiri" kata ahjusshi. Dalam hati, aku sangat membenarkan perkataan ahjusshi itu.

"Ne, Kyuhyun, jabat tangan Kyung Soo Ahjusshi, dan Hee Ra Ahjumma" perintah Appa membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, ne Appa" jawabku lalu aku menjabat tangan pasangan suami istri tersebut. Setelah selesai menjabat mereka, tiba-tiba sebuah uluran tangan –yang sepertinya minta dijabat juga- datang padaku. Tangan itu tangan si yeoja menor.

"Tangan Sunghye juga, donk Kyu" perintah Umma. Raut wajahku berubah datar saat mendengar perintah Umma. Satu kalimat yang langsung terlintas di pikiranku adalah 'Perjodohan'.

"GUI XIAN!" seru seorang yeoja dari luar rumah. Raut wajahku berubah senang ketika mendengar suara cempreng itu memanggilku. Ah itu, pasti Victoria-sunbae. Kau dewi penyelamatku, Sunbae! Kapan-kapan akan kutraktir kau!

"Ah, itu Vickkie! Kami sedang ada janji, Umma. Makannya, sekarang dia menghampiriku. Aku pergi dulu, Umma, Appa!" seruku dan dengan segera aku tancap gas menjauhi acara keramat bin nyeleneh itu.

Sesampainya di depan Victoria-sunbae, segera saja aku menarik tangannya dan berlari pergi. Kudengar Victoria-sunbae meneriakiku dan bertanya ada apa, namun aku terus berlari menjauhi rumah. Satu-satunya tempat yang pas untuk menceritakan semuanya hanya di taman.

"Kau dewi penyelamatku kali ini, sunbae! Kapan-kapan akan kutraktir kau!" seruku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ketika kami telah sampai di taman. Aku berjalan ke sebuah bangku diikuti Victoria-sunbae.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyeretku pergi? Aku kan ketempatmu cuma ingin bertemu dengan Nickkie-oppa" kata Victoria-sunbae dengan wajah sok aegyonya. Aku menatap wajahnya datar.

"Nickhun-hyung pulang ke Thailand. Dia sudah bosan denganmu" kataku dengan muka malas. Segera saja wajah Victoria-sunbae berubah masam. Kedua alisnya ia tautkan dan ia memanyunkan bibirnya. Haah.. wajah yang paling kubenci. Aku heran kenapa hyungku yang satu itu menyukai yeoja aneh ini.

"Kau bohong!" seru Victoria-sunbae dengan wajah sok aegyonya. Aku pun menyeringai.

"Mau-mau aja aku bohongin!" seruku sembari menjulurkan lidah.

'CTAK'

"Appo.. sunbae!" seruku ketika Victoria-sunbae menyentil dahiku. "Kejeniusanku semakin berkurang jika kau sentil dahiku terus!"

"Sejak awal kau pabbo, bukan jenius" jawaban sunbae membuatku memandangnya datar. Gadis China itu hanya tertawa melihatku. "Hahaha… sudahlah, Gui Xian. Sekarang katakan kenapa kau menyeretku kemari" aku terdiam mendengar perkataan sunbae. Aku bingung apakah akan menceritakan semua pertemuanku dengan Minnie atau tidak. Tapi mengingat, sunbae yang satu ini maniak hal mistis, maka terpaksa aku menceritakannya. Siapa tahu dia mungkin mengerti.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu?" tanya Victoria-sunbae. Aku mengangguk menjawabnya. "Mungkin Minnie yang kau sebutkan tadi, jodohmu" kata Victoria-sunbae memberikan kesimpulan.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku pernah berpikir begitu, tapi aku tidak percaya. Kau tahu, kan aku sudah tak percaya pada jodoh dan takdir sejak Seohyun sunbae berpacaran dengan Yonghwa seosangnim? Apalagi kejadian yang satu itu. Apa kau masih ingat kejadian seminggu lalu, ketika aku jatuh cinta pada Sunny temanmu itu?" tanyaku dan sunbae mengangguk.

"Ne, dan kemudian ia jatuh cinta pada Shindong, Ahjusshi penjual ikan asin di kota sebelah" jawab Victoria-sunbae menyambung.

"Benar" ujarku dengan menyangga pipi dengan tanganku. "Padahal aku ini tampan, kenapa percintaanku sial sekali, sih?"

"Mungkin karena kutukan. Kutukan tidak laku. Atau takdirmu menjadi perjaka tua?" tanya Victoria-sunbae dengan wajah sok polosnya. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak peduli. Aku tahu niatnya untuk membuatku kesal padanya. Percuma, sunbae! Aku memang kesal tapi aku malas mengurusnya.

"Ani.. sudahlah lupakan. Yang terpenting, sepertinya Appa dan Ummaku berniat menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnis mereka" perkataanku yang satu ini membuat iris brownie sunbae membulat.

"Mwo! Ahahahaaa.. kasihan sekali kau Gui-gui.." sahut sunbae dengan tawaannya dan satu lagi, julukan baru padaku yaitu 'Gui-gui'. Haah… lagi-lagi ia memberikanku julukan baru. Kalau Kyu-san, julukan yang ia dapat dari temannya yang dari Jepang, mungkin terdengar lebih baik. Lah ini? Julukan apaan tuh?

"Terserah sunbae, deh mau ngomong apa. Aku tak peduli!" sahutku dengan muka jutek dan Victoria-sunbae masih menertawakanku. "Hentikan, sunbae! Kau harus membantuku!" untung saja, seruanku kali ini di dengar Victoria-sunbae. Ia sudah tak menertawakanku lagi.

"Baiklah.. haha.. kau mau bantuan apa?" tanya sunbae dengan sedikit tawa di selanya.

"Sebenarnya ini tak ada hubungannya dengan perjodohan karena Appa dan Umma belum kelihatan akan menjodohkanku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin tahu ada hubungan apa antara keluargaku dan keluarganya Sungmin" raut wajah Victoria-sunbae berubah bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Sewaktu aku mengantar Minnie pulang, ibunya bertanya padaku apakah aku anak Teukki dan Kangin. Begitu tahu, ia segera menyuruhku pulang sebelum 'kedua orang itu' pulang. Aku tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'kedua orang itu'. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Umma dan Appaku."

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja pada Teukki Ahjumma dan Kangin Ahjasshi. Kenapa harus meminta bantuanku?" pertanyaan Victoria-sunbae membuat raut wajahku berubah.

"Kau ini! Giliran aku meminta bantuan, kau tak mau! Ya sudah. Aku akan bilang pada Nickhun-hyung kalau kamu telah berselingkuh dengan Siwon" seruku yang tiba-tiba menyelipkan nama mantan pacar Minnie. Padahal aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Siwon. Tapi aku berdoa semoga ia berwajah seperti Om-om maniak.

"Kau ini mengada-ada! Siwon siapa? Aku tak kenal Siwon!" seru Victoria-sunbae. Akupun segera beranjak lari sebelum ia menjitak kepalaku dan kejeniusanku berkurang.

"Sudah, ya sunbae! Pokoknya kau harus membantuku! Sampai jumpa besok!" seruku. Dari kejauhan aku mendengar sunbae mengataiku…

"Dasar SETAN TENGIL!" dan seringai sepanjang satu meter tercetak jelas di wajahku.

.

.

.

Aku kembali pulang ke rumah. Pasangan suami istri dan putri mereka yang berdandan sangat menor itu sudah pulang. Syukurlah, aku tak perlu berkenalan dengan yeoja gila itu. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati Appa sudah duduk di kursi meja makan dan Umma sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Sudah kembali, Kyu?" tanya Appa yang sedang mengurusi laptopnya di meja makan. Sepertinya pekerjaan kantor menjadi PR baginya.

"Ne," jawabku singkat dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Setelah mandi untuk mengembalikan ketampananku yang sudah lelah, aku kembali ke ruang makan untuk makan malam.

Aku duduk di kursi sebelah Appa. Ternyata Appa sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya. Sedangkan Umma datang dan duduk di depanku dengan membawa sepiring ikan. Di meja makan sudah tersedia kimchi –yang sangat tidak kusukai-. Aku mengambil ikan lebih dulu, namun sebuah sabetan sumpit mengenai sumpitku.

"Makan kimchi dulu!" seru Appa dengan tatapan tajam. Aku hanya memandang kesal wajah Appa.

"Tadi perjodohan, sekarang suruhan makan kimchi. Lalu apa lagi?" tanyaku kesal. Appa dan Umma hanya saling pandang karena bingung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perjodohan?" tanya Umma. Sekarang aku yang menatap mereka dengan wajah bingung.

"Bukannya gadis dengan dandanan menor tadi yang akan dijodohkan denganku?" tanyaku mengingatkan. Umma dan Appa kembali saling pandang. Sesaat kemudian tawa meledak dari mereka. Membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau pikir Umma tega, menjodohkanmu dengan yeoja ababil seperti Sunghye?" Umma balas bertanya dan membuatku sedikit mengerti. "Sejak awal melihatnya, Umma sudah tidak suka. Dandanan menor seperti itu hanya membuat orang risih. Ya, kan suamiku?" tanya Umma pada Appa. Kebiasaannya memanggil Appa adalah 'Suamiku'. Mungkin panggilan mesranya.

"Appa juga merasa begitu. Sebenarnya keluarga Kang kemari hanya untuk merayu Appa agar Appa mempromosikan Kang Kyung Soo" aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi cara licik, ya?" tanyaku dan Appa mengangguk. "Padahal aku sudah berencana untuk kabur dari rumah kalau Appa dan Umma jadi menjodohkanku dengan yeoja itu" kataku bercanda dan Appa hanya tertawa. "Jadi, aku boleh menikah dengan orang pilihanku, kan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja" jawaban ayah membuatku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayah tidak akan menolak kalau aku menikah dengan Minnie, kan?" tanyaku.

"Minnie? Nama yang imut. Siapa, Kyu? Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Umma membuatku sedikit tersipu.

"Di.. dia.. calon yeojachinguku dan kalau kalian setuju, dia bisa menjadi calon istriku."

"Siapa Minnie yang kau maksud, Kyu?" tanya Appa sambil meminum kopi yang sudah disediakan Umma.

"Dia Lee Sungmin, gadis yang tinggal tak jauh dari kita. Hanya tiga blok dari rumah kita" kataku dengan tersenyum.

'BRUUSHH..' , " Uhuk.. uhukk.." seru Appa terbatuk-batuk setelah menyemburkan kopinya. Umma tampak membantu Appa.

"Eh, kenapa? Apa aku salah?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja bocah! Apa yang kau maksud adalah Lee Sungmin, gadis sulung keluarga Lee? Putra Lee Hangeng dan Lee Heechul?" tanya Appa yang sudah kembali. Aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Appa. Sepertinya suasana di ruang makan ini menjad tegang. Lihat saja Ummaku. Ia terlihat khawatir.

"Aa… aku tidak tahu Minnie anak siapa. Yang kutahu dia dari keluarga Lee karena marganya Lee" jawabku jujur.

"Apa kau pernah ke rumahnya?" tanya Appa semakin menegaskan pertanyaannya. Aku mengangguk ragu. "Kalau begitu, apa warna cat temboknya?" tanya Appa. Tunggu dulu, kenapa malah cat tembok yang ditanyakan? Harusnya kan pertanyaan yang lebih ke Minnie. Meskipun sedikit aneh, tapi aku tetap akan menjawab pertanyaan Appa galak-ku yang satu ini.

"Pp.. pink, Appa."

'PLAK!' sengatan panas muncul di pipiku. Ternyata Appa menamparku.

"Berhenti berhubungan dengan keluarga Lee apalagi putri sulungnya, bocah!" seru Appa membuatku terkejut. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak merasa takut. Kupandangi mata Appa dengan tajam.

"Wae? Kenapa aku tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Minnie. Aku mencintainya!" seruku. Appa kembali akan menamparku namun dengan sigap Umma mencegahnya.

"Kangin-ah. Sudah hentikan" kata Umma berusaha menenangkan Appa. Aku segera naik ke lantai atas tempat kamarku berada dan menutupnya dengan sangat kencang. Agar Appa tahu kalau aku sangat marah padanya. Segera saja kukunci pintuku. Aku benar-benar ingin sendirian. Atau mungkin berpikir cepat untuk merencanakan sesuatu agar aku dan Minnie bisa bersama.

Ya, Minnie chagi. Apa kau tahu masalah pelik yang mungkin akan kita hadapi?

.

.

.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind The Fate**

**Kyumin gs. Sekuel Behind The Mirror**

**I don't own SJ**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sungmin's POV**

Senyum terus terlukis di bibirku setiap merasakan hangatnya tangan Kyunnie saat menggandengku. Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdebar setiap merasakan lembut kulitnya yang bersentuhan denganku. Apalagi sekarang aku berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Membuatku merasa inilah hari terbaik yang pernah ada. Kalau tidak ada Kyunnie disini mungkin aku akan menari melompat-lompat seperti Spongebob dan menyanyikan lagu _Is a Best Day Ever_.

Berkali-kali kupandangi wajah Kyunnie. Aku heran kenapa ia terlihat bingung. Apa ia kecewa karena sejak di Kona Beans aku merunduk terus?

Aku sedikit melihat sekitar untuk memastikan apa kami sudah hampir dekat rumah. Aku terkejut ketika melihat gedung Hyundai Departement Store. Berarti kami berjalan semakin ke jalan raya dan itu artinya sudah lima blok melewati rumahku.

Aku menggoyangkan tanganku untuk menyadarkan Kyunnie.

"Kyunnie, rumahku sudah lewat lima blok" Kyunnie terkejut ketika aku menyadarkannya. Ternyata ia melamun saat mengantarku pulang.

"Aa.. hahaha.. mianhae, Minnie" kami pun berbalik untuk menuju rumahku.

Kami telah sampai di rumah. Aku masuk ke halaman rumah. Kupikir Kyunnie akan ikut masuk, tapi ia hanya berdiri di tepi jalan. Akhirnya kuminta ia masuk dan kukenalkan pada Ummaku. Bukannya terkejut atau senang, namun lagi-lagi ia melamun. Apa kebiasaan Kyunnie memang melamun, ya? Mungkin ia sedang banyak masalah. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk masuk.

Aku masuk ke rumah dan melihat Umma sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Ia terlihat terkejut saat melihatku pulang dengan seorang namja.

"Cepat masuk kamar, Min!" perintah Umma. Aku mengelak karena aku ingin mengenalkan Kyunnie pada Umma dan mungkin pada Appa, Hae-oppa dan Wookie. Tapi Umma terus mendesakku untuk masuk ke kamar. Akhirnya aku menurut.

Aku terus mendekam di kamar sambil melihat ke jendela kamarku yang berada tepat menghadap halaman depan. Setelah beberapa saat, kulihat Kyunnie pergi meninggalkan rumahku. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Umma mengusir Kyunnie. Aku melihat Kyunnie yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Min," panggil Umma. Ternyata Umma sudah masuk ke kamarku. Ia mendekatiku dan mengajakku duduk di ranjang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakannya.

"Apa, Umma?" tanyaku. Umma menatapku khawatir.

"Apa kau berteman dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Umma membuatku terkejut. Apa Umma mengenal Kyunnie?

"Umma mengenal Kyunnie?" aku balas bertanya.

"Sudah, jawab saja. Apa kau berteman dengannya?" Umma bertanya sekali lagi dan aku mengangguk. "Kenapa kau bisa berhubungan dengannya, Min?" tanya Umma lembut.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh berteman dengan Kyunnie?" aku kembali balas bertanya. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi jika Appa dan Hae-oppa sampai tahu kalau aku berhubungan dengan namja, tapi sekarang aku sudah SMA. Masa' kali ini aku tak boleh berteman dan namja dan mungkin mencari pacar. Kalian mau aku jadi perawan tua?" tanyaku merengut.

"Bukan begitu, Min. Umma, Appa dan Donghae tahu kau sudah SMA dan mungkin ingin berpacaran. Tapi bisakah jangan Kyuhyun?" tanya Umma sekali lagi. Aku terkejut. Kenapa Umma melarangku bersama dengan Kyuhyun? "Kau boleh berteman dengan namja siapapun. Asalkan jangan dengan Kyuhyun!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tak boleh Kyuhyun?" tanyaku. Umma terdiam dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam. Appa dan Donghae sudah pulang. Sekarang kita turun"perintah Umma dan ia meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar.

Apa lagi, sekarang?

.

.

.

Aku tidur terlentang diatap rumahku. Atap rumah yang sengaja dibuat lapang karena Umma suka melihat bintang disini. Begitu juga denganku. Aku suka melihat bintang. Ketika perasaanku sedang kacau, jika aku melihat bintang terasa nyaman dan malam ini aku melihat bintang. Bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Sangat indah. Seandainya Kyunnie bisa melihatnya bersamaku di sini.

"Min?" suara Umma terdengar dari bawah. "Kau diatas, Min?" tanya Umma.

"Ne, Umma!" jawabku. Terdengar suara tangga berderit. Sepertinya Umma sedang naik ke atap. Lihat saja sosok Umma yang sudah datang dan sekarang menghampiriku. Sekarang Umma duduk di sampingku. "Ada apa Umma?" tanyaku.

"Ani.. cuma ingin melihat bintang bersamamu" kami lalu terdiam bersama dan memandang bintang. "Sebenarnya, Min. Umma sangat setuju jika kamu berteman dengan Kyuhyun atau mungkin berpacaran dengannya" perkataan Umma membuatku terkejut.

"Eottokhe?" Umma mengangguk.

"Ne.. tapi apa kau mau tahu, kenapa Umma menyuruhmu menjauhi Kyuhyun?" tanya Umma dan kujawab dengan anggukan kepalaku. Umma terdiam sesaat sepertinya ia hendak bercerita. "Appamu dan Kangin, Appa Kyuhyun adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Tak hanya kedua Appa itu. Umma dan Leeteuk, Umma Kyuhyun juga bersahabat. Kami selalu bersama. Namun, yang paling akrab adalah Appamu dan Kangin. Mereka selalu bersama dan kompak. Namun, entah kenapa hubungan mereka renggang saat SMA."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dan Umma menggeleng.

"Entahlah, Umma tidak tahu." Umma kembali terdiam. "Sejak hubungan mereka renggang, mereka tampak selalu bersaing. Jika Appamu tidak mendapatkan apa yang dimiliki Kangin, ia akan merebutnya. Begitu juga dengan Kangin. Mereka selalu bersaing dan berebut sesuatu. Dari yang paling berharga sampai masalah spele pun menjadi masalah mereka" jelas Umma. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Umma berubah sedikit ceria. "Pernah sewaktu sekolah Umma mengadakan kontes ratu kecantikan, Umma-lah yang memenangkan kontes tersebut, dan selama setahun Appamu dan Kangin memperebutkan hati Umma. Namun, Umma sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mereka" jelas Umma sambil sedikit tertawa. Aku pun ikut tertawa. "Lalu di tahun kedua, Leeteuk-lah yang menang.."

".. dan selama setahun, mereka berebut Leeteuk Ahjumma. Ya, kan?" tanyaku menebak dan kami tertawa bersama.

"Lalu, setelah kami lulus, Umma menikah dengan Appa mu dan Kangin menikah dengan Teukki. Meskipun sekarang kami sudah punya anak, Appamu dan Kangin terus saja berseteru. Bahkan saat membeli tanah dan rumah pun mereka sempat berebut. Aku dan Teukki hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat mereka yang masih bertingkah kekanakan" jelas Umma membuatku mengerti.

"Tapi, Umma dan Leeteuk Ahjumma tidak bertengkar seperti Appa dan Kangin Ahjusshi, kan?" tanyaku dan Umma menggeleng. Ia juga tersenyum.

"Tidak. Sampai sekarang kami masih bersahabat. Walaupun untuk jalan-jalan bersama kami harus mencuri waktu luang dan mencari-cari alasan" aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Kenapa sampai seperti itu?" tanyaku pada Umma dan Umma hanya menggeleng.

"Min, apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanya Umma membuatku tersipu malu. Aku mengangguk perlahan dan Umma tersenyum. Ia pun merangkulku.

"Umma akan mendukungmu, Min!"

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang dan sekarang aku sedang bersiap berangkat sekolah. Kurapihkan kembai pita seragam dan kembali menyisir rambutku. Semoga aku tampak cantik di mata Kyunnie.

"Min!" panggil Umma dari luar kamar.

"Ne, Umma?" tanyaku seraya mengambil tas.

"Cepat sarapan. Tadi Kyuhyun datang dan Umma menyuruhnya untuk menunggumu di taman dekat rumah" kata Umma membuatku terkejut.

"Kyunnie datang?" tanyaku dan Umma mengangguk.

"Cepat sebelum Appa dan Donghae berangkat kerja dan melihat Kyuhyun" aku mengangguk dan segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

"Annyeong, Minnie!" sapa Hae-oppa. Aku pun membalas sapaannya dengan tersenyum dan mengambil sandwich sayur buatan Umma. Setelahnya, aku segera beranjak pergi untuk segera menyusul Kyunnie.

"Kau tak menyapa Appa dulu, Min?" tanya Appa tiba-tiba. Ia menurunkan koran paginya dan tersenyum melihatku. Aku membalas senyumannya dan mengecup pipi Appa.

"Annyeong, Appa!" aku menyapa Appa lalu segera berlalu. "Annyeong semuanya. Min sekolah dulu!" seruku dan segere pergi meninggalkan rumah. Menuju taman tempat Kyunnie menungguku.

Aku berlari menuju taman dan mendapati Kyunnie sedang duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Aku merapihkan seragam dan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan karena berlari. Lalu aku berjalan santai menuju Kyunnie.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku dan Kyunnie terlihat terkejut. Sepertinya ia baru saja melamun.

"Ah.. tidak. Menunggumu bukan sesuatu hal yang membosankan untukku" kata Kyunnie dengan senyuman tampannya. Ah, lagi-lagi dadaku berdebar. Kata-katanya terasa manis di hatiku. "Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kyunnie lagi dan aku mengangguk tersenyum.

"Ne!" Sahutku seraya meraih tangan yang ia ulurkan padaku. Tentu saja ia menggandeng tanganku lagi. Hatiku terasa sangat hangat saat ia tersenyum padaku dan menggandengku seperti ini. Aku merasa seperti punya pacar. Lupakan perkataanku kemarin tentang kemarin adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku, karena aku meralatnya. Tentu saja dengan ralat yang lebih baik yaitu, "Selama bersamamu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku" kataku pada Kyunnie. Kyunnie tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pegangannya padaku dan merangkulku. Ia juga mengelus rambutku dan mengecup kepalaku. Aku tersipu malu dan ia hanya tertawa.

"Dan selama bersamamu, adalah hari terindah yang selalu kuingat" sambungnya. Aku tersenyum namun tiba-tiba Kyunnie mengajakku berhenti. "Mian, jika aku mungkin tak sebaik dan seromantis Siwon. Tapi, bisakah aku selalu teringat di hatimu?" tanya Kyunnie tiba-tiba. Wajahku merona. Apa ini sebuah pernyataan cinta?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu?" tanyaku. Seketika Kyunnie menjadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk leher belakangnya.

"Ng.. kau tahu, sejak berkenalan di cermin, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

'DEG' .. dadaku berdegup kencang dan terasa hawa panas menguar di sekujur tubuhku.

"Aku selalu teringat dengan wajah marahmu dan suara kesalmu yang setiap kali muncul ketika aku menggodamu."

'DEG' .. lagi-lagi dadaku berdegup.

"Aku tak bisa melupakan wajah manismu meskipun kau marah atau sedang menangis. Bagiku kau selalu manis setiap saat. Kau tak pernah terlupa di pikiranku" Aku merundukkan kepala menahan air mata yang entah kenapa sudah terasa berat di mataku. Sudah cukup, aku tak tahan dengan semua perkataannya. Kenapa kau tidak kunjung menembakku, Kyunnie?

"Maukah kau menjadi yeobo-ku?"

'DUARRRR!' Bagai berton-ton bom yang meledak, itulah yang mendeskripsikan hatiku sekarang. Sungguh, walaupun hatiku terasa meledak karena berdegup sangat kencang, tapi aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku mematung seperti batu dan tak bisa menggerakkan badanku. Bahkan untuk bernafas, terasa sulit.

"Kkau.." kataku perlahan setelah lima menit berlalu karena mematung. "Kkau ti.. tidak mengajakku pa..caran.. tt..tapi.." perkataanku terhenti. Kyunnie terlihat cemas dengan perkataanku selanjutnya. "Tt..tapi LANGSUNG MELAMARKU?" teriakku saking terkejutnya. Kyunnie mengangguk perlahan.

"Jj.. jadi.. apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja!" teriakku dan segera memeluk Kyunni erat. "Aku mau, Kyunnie! Itu yang selalu kutunggu! Meskipun kau tidak mengajakku berpacaran, tapi aku sangat senang kau melamarku!" seruku kegirangan. Aku merasakan Kyunnie juga memelukku.

"Saranghae, Minnie chagi!" kata Kyunnie membuatku tersenyum dan menangis.

"Nado.."

'TIIIN… TINNN…' suara klakson mobil mengagetkan kami berdua yang sedang asyik berpelukan. Huh! Mengganggu saja.

"Hei, bocah! Jangan mesra-mesraan di tengah jalan dengan pacarmu! Nanti malam saja!" seru seseorang bertubuh gemuk dari dalam mobil pick up. Dia Shindong-Ahjusshi, penjual ikan asin dari kota sebelah. Perkataan Ahjusshi itu membuatku merona dan kulihat Kyunnie menyeringai.

"Terima kasih sarannya, Ahjusshi!" seru Kyunnie dan ia menggandengku yag sudah sangat merah menuju mobil Shindong Ahjusshi. "Boleh kami menumpang? Sepuluh menit lagi, kami harus masuk sekolah."

"Kalian ini bukannya sekolah, malah bermesraan di tengah jalan. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo, masuk!" seru Shindong Ahjusshi. Aku dan Kyunnie pun masuk ke pick up-nya dan Shindong Ahjusshi segera menancap gas menuju SMA kami.

.

.

.

"Gomawo, Shindong Ahjusshi!" seru Kyunnie seraya melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas pula oleh Shindong Ahjusshi yang sudah pergi terlebih dulu. Setelah pria berwajah ramah itu berlalu, Kyunnie berbalik menghadapku. "Nah, Minnie. Sekarang kita kekasih,"

"Ani!" seruku. Kyunnie terlihat terkejut dengan perkataanku. "Kau bukan kekasihku, tapi Yeobo-ku!" kataku dengan senyuman termanis milikku. Kyunnie juga ikut tersenyum dan ia mengelus rambut cokelatku. "Ne, sekarang pergi lah ke sekolahmu sebelum kau terlambat" seruku. Namun Kyunnie menggeleng.

"Untuk apa aku pergi kalau sekarang aku sudah di depan sekolahku?" tanya Kyunnie. Aku terkejut. Bukankah sekarang kami sedang ada di depan sekolahku, SM High School? Apa Kyunnie satu sekolah denganku? Aku tak pernah melihatnya.

"Ini juga sekolahku. Jangan-jangan.. kita satu sekolah?" tanyaku.

"Ani. Sekolahku disana" tunjuk Kyunnie kearah gedung JYP High School yang berada tepat di depan SM High School.

"Hoo.. sudah, ne. Aku sekolah dulu" kataku dan pergi namun Kyunnie dengan cepat mencekalku.

"Kiss!" serunya dan dengan cepat bibir kami bersentuhan. Ups! Ciuman pertamaku dengan Kyunnie.

"Itu saja dulu! Nah sekarang cepat ke kelas sebelum bel sekolah masuk" perintah Kyunnie dan ia meninggalkanku. "Sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah!" kata Kyunnie dari kejauhan.

"Ne!" Aku tersenyum sambil meraba bibirku. Aku kemudian berlari menuju kelasku karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke kelas dengan langkah ringan. Tentu saja karena ini hari yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Dilamar Kyunnie dan mendapat ciuman pertama dengannya. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa ini adalah ciuman pertamaku. Tentu saja karena aku tak pernah berciuman dengan Siwon, mantan pacarku yang satu itu. Tentulah karena kami berpacaran tanpa rasa cinta. Karena yang ia cintai adalah Kibum, sahabatku. Tapi tak masalah. Itu adalah masalah lalu. Yang penting sekarang aku bersama-sama dengan Kyunnie.

"Annyeong!" seruku saat memasuki kelas. Kulihat Eunhyuk dan Kibum yang telah kembali ke kelompok kami, tampak heran melihatku sangat ceria.

"Kau terlihat sangat ceria. Ada apa?" tanya Euhyuk.

"Ani.. tak apa-apa. Nanti aku ceritakan karena sekarang Han sseosangnim sudah masuk" kataku seraya menunjuk Han sseosangnim. Kami pun segera memulai pelajaran.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku terus melihat jendela kelas yang menghadap langsung dengan halaman depan sekolah dan terus lurus dengan JYP High School, tempat kyunnie bersekolah. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama, di gedung yang sama simetrisnya dengan SM High School, ada Kyunnie yang ikut melihat kearah jendela juga.

Aku sedikit terkejut. Jadi kelas kami sama letaknya? Dan lagi, tempatku duduk tepat lurus dengan tempat Kyunnie duduk. Apakah ini kebetulan, atau takdir.

Aku tersenyum kearah Kyunnie dan melambaikan tangan. Kyunnie juga balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" seru Han sseosangnim menganggetkanku. "Apakah yang kau lihat itu papan tulis, Lee Sungmin?" tanya Han ssaem.

"Ti..tidak, Ssaem.." kataku sedikit takut.

"Kembali fokus!" serunya dan ia pun kembali ke depan kelas. Aku sedikit melirik Kyunnie yang ternyata tertawa melihatku dimarahi ssaem. Aku menunjukkan wajah kesalku dan ia terus tertawa sampai akhirnya seorang sseosangnim mendatanginya dan memarahinya.

Aku tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa. Selepas ssaem Kyunnie pergi, aku menjulurkan lidahku dan ia balas menjulurkan lidah.

Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan dari pada saat aku berpacaran dengan Siwon. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Kyunnie sepulang sekolah.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind The Fate**

**Kyumin gs. Sekuel Behind The Mirror**

**I don't own SJ**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat sekarang kami sudah berpacaran. Ya. Aku dan Minne-chagiku sudah berpacaran. Dia kekasihku dan semoga kami menjadi pasangan suami istri yang makmur sejahtera ever after. Lalu bagaimana dengan Appa?

Ah sudahlah aku tak peduli. Sejak Appa melarangku mendekati Minnie-chagi, aku memutuskan untuk segera menembaknya sebelum terlambat. Aku tak peduli dengan resiko ia akan menolakku. Toh aku merasa ia juga mencintaiku dan memang ia mencintaiku. Akhirnya kami berpacaran juga, kan?

Setelah ini, kami akan pulang bersama dan membahas tentang masalah Appaku ini. Aku tak tahu ada masalah apa antara keluargaku dan keluarga Minnie. Tapi semoga itu bukan masalah yang besar.

Ah, sudahlah. Masalah besok pikirkan besok. Sekarang lamunkan wajah manis Minnie-chagi yang hanya dan hanya milikku.

"Tersenyum seperti orang gila yang mesum. Itulah si evil Kyu Xian!" seru suara cempreng seorang yeoja yang pastinya adalah Victoria-sunbae. Kenapa ia mengganggu lamunan indahku tentang Minnie-chagi?

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, Victoria-sunbae?" tanyaku kesal.

"Jika di sekolah, panggil aku Victoria sseosangnim! Aku kan gurumu!" seru Victoria-sunbae. Aku hanya memutar mataku dengan malas.

"Pertanyaanku dan jawabanmu sama sekali nggak nyambung!" kataku ketus.

"Jadi begitu, perlakuanmu pada dewi penyelamatmu ini. Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang hubungan keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee, lho!" perkataan Victoria-sunbae membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Mwo! Benarkah? Ya, cepat katakan!" seruku seraya menunjuk bangku di depanku agar sunbae China itu duduk dan menceritakannya padaku. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak segera melakukan apa yang kuminta karena ia masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Berani berapa?" tanyanya membuatku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencari info ini termasuk cepat, lho! Demi calon adik iparku, aku rela meninggalkan tugas dari Kepala Sekolah Lee."

"Jadi kau ingin imbalan?" tanyaku dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala sunbae. Aku berdiri dan memandang wajah sunbae dari dekat. "Kau ingin imbalan berapa, Victoria sseosangnim?" tanyaku meremehkan. Tiba-tiba sebuah uluran tangan dari sunbae datang padaku. Seperti hendak meminta sesuatu.

"Tiket ke Thailand!" serunya dengan seringai. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau menyuruh pelajar SMA membelikan tiket ke luar negri? Aku ini belum bekerja, sunbae!" seruku kesal. Sunbae hanya tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Gui Hyun. Hahaha…" kata sunbae dengan tawa diselanya. Lagi-lagi ia seenaknya mengganti namaku. Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa. "Baiklah, ayo kita bercerita di kantin saja."

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan Appaku dan Hankyung Ahjasshi selalu bersitegang?" tanyaku ketika kami telah sampai di kantin. Aku duduk menghadap Victoria sunbae dengan chocolate milikku dan vanilla latte milik sunbae.

"Ini cerita ketika mereka SMA. Hankyung Ahjasshi dan Kangin Ahjasshi adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Ketika SMP mereka masuk dalam genk yang suka berkelahi."

"Aku baru tahu kalau mereka bersahabat apalagi cerita kalau Appa suka berkelahi" potongku.

"Itu baru permulaan. Mereka memang menyukai tawuran dan hal-hal semacam itu. Namun setelah masuk SMA, mereka berhenti berkelahi. Karena mereka jatuh cinta."

"Benarkah? Wah hebat. Cinta bisa merubah seseorang."

"Ne, Kangin Ahjusshi menyukai Leeteuk ahjumma dan Appamu menyukai Ummamu. Memang keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi, ada adik kelas Kangin Ahjusshi dan Hankyung Ahjusshi yang tidak menyukai perubahan mereka. Dia Choi Minho. Dia pengikut setia Kangin Ahjusshi dan Hankyung Ahjusshi. Saking setianya, ia sampai tidak terima kedua sahabat itu berubah hanya karena dua orang gadis. Awalnya ia ingin mencelakai Leeteuk Ahjumma dan Heechul Ahjumma, tapi ia tidak mau dibenci kalau ketahuan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan langsung keinginannya pada mereka" sunbae menyeruput vanilla lattenya untuk menghilangkan haus karena terlalu panjang bercerita.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Tapi bukannya direspon dengan baik, mereka malah mengira Choi Minho menjadi penghianat. Minho sendiri menantang Kangin Ahjusshi dan Hankyung Ahjusshi. Akhirnya mereka berkelahi dan dimenangkan oleh kedua Appa kalian. Tapi Choi Minho tidak diam saja. Ia kemudian mengadu domba Appa kalian" aku mengangguk-angguk paham dengan yang dijelaskan Victoria.

"Lalu sampai sekarang, Appa kami terus berselisih?" Tanyaku menarik kesimpulan dan ganti Victoria-sunbae yang mengangguk. Aku berdiri dan meregangkan punggung karena lelah fokus pada cerita Victoria-sunbae. "Gomawo, sunbae. Dengan begini aku jadi mengerti kenapa Appa melarangku mendekati Minnie" sunbae tersenyum bangga. "Sudah, ya Sunbae. Sampai jumpa!" kataku segera berlari menuju kelasnya karena bel sudah berbunyi.

**Normal POV**

"Hahaha.. dasar Gui-Gui.. bodohnya, ia tidak bertanya bagaimana cara Choi Minho mengadu domba kedua Ahjusshi tua itu" kata Victoria dengan senyum mengejek. "Choi Minho kan cuma menulis surat cinta pada Kangin Ahjusshi dengan mengatas namakan Hangeng Ahjusshi. Sehingga membuat rumor bahwa mereka seorang homo dan membuat Leeteuk Ahjumma dan Heechul Ahjumma membenci mereka selama di Universitas" gumam Victoria dalam hati. Ia segera beranjak pergi dari kantin dan berjalan di koridor menuju ruang guru untuk mempersiapkan pelajarannya.

"Padahal itu bisa jadi pancingan bagus. Coba saja kalau surat itu masih ada. Aku mungkin bisa mengancam Kangin Ahjusshi untuk menikahkanku dengan Nickhun-oppa" kata Victoria seraya tertawa evil.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berdentang sekali dan langsung membuat Cho Kyuhyun –si tukang tidur di pelajaran Jung ssaem- bangun seketika. Tanpa babibu, ia segera mengemasi barangnya dan kabur dari kelas meskipun belum di bubarkan. Kan, tidak sopan. –' lihat saja wajah Jung Yunho, ssaem paling ringan tangan sedunia melihat tingkah murid terjeniusnya. Namun, karena –mungkin- sudah terbiasa, ia hanya menghela nafas. Sedang berpuasa, rupanya.

Kyuhyun dengan langkah seribu namun membuatnya terbang segera menuju ke SM High School. Lihat saja, saking semangatnya bertemu –the new yeojachingu-nya ia yang biasanya lemah dalam olahraga bisa melampaui sang juara sprinter tingkat provinsi. Sampai-sampai guru sang sprinter membunyikan peluit untuk mengajaknya ikut klub sprinter. Cinta memang bisa membuat orang menjadi gila.

Segila Cho Kyuhyun, atau se-mesum Cho Kyuhyun? Jangan ditanya kenapa pertanyaannya seperti itu. Begitu melihat sang pujaan hati, namja bermarga Cho itu sudah memeluk pacarnya, Lee Sungmin. Seakan-akan tidak melihatnya sehari sama saja meninggalkanya seabad. Bisakah kau tidak lebay, Kyu? Sungmin sampai merona karena kau permalukan!

"Kau, malu aku peluk, Min?"

"Aaah.. tidak. Aku … ingin kau peluk… tapi ini kan di sekolah" kata Sungmin malu-malu dengan merunduk. Mendengarnya-pun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum evil.

"Kalau cuma peluk, aku bisa memberimu lebih dari pelukan. Bahkan lebih dari ciuman!" kata Kyuhyun.. see.. maa.. ngaat.. berhentilah begitu, Kyu. Kasihan Min merona hebat karena ulahmu. "Ne, ne.. jangan merah begitu. Nanti dikiranya aku Ahjusshi mesum yang sedang menggoda anak SMA" kata Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin. Sekarang ia mulai menggandeng Sungmin lagi. "Ayo ke Kona Beans!"

Karena berbagai alasan yang tidak jelas ditambah dengan gombalan-gombalan murahan bak kain gombal ala Kyuhyun si raja gombal mewarnai bingkai rumah tangga perpacaran KyuMin di Kona Beans, membuat perut mual bin ingin muntah, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa adegan yang satu itu di skip saja.

Lagipula sang pembuat cerita juga bingung mau diapakan. Sendirinya merana tidak bisa membuat adegan romance yang bikin melayang. Intinya setiap pandangan kedua sejoli itu bertemu, pipi Sungmin merona dan membuat Kyuhyun selalu menciptakan senyum ter-evilnya. Entah sudah ke berapa ratus kalinya ia mencetak ber rim-rim evil smirk di wajahnya. Padahal biasanya ia hanya melakukannya jika melihat Victoria sang mantan Sunbae-nya waktu SMP itu kesal atau melihat hyungnya batal kencan dengan sang pacar. Ia jarang memperlihatkan evil smirk andalannya pada gadis lain.

Yang aneh, setiap kali Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dengan cara yang berlawanan, gadis kelinci itu akan merajuk. Seakan-akan minta terus diperhatikan meskipun sendirinya malu. Misalnya saja tadi. Ketika Kyuhyun berpura-pura kesal karena Sungmin kebanyakan merunduk karena malu. Yeoja kelinci itu merasa tak enak hati dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun dan merajuk meminta maaf dan sekali sentakan, namja yang sudah mendapat ke-evilan dari Raja Evil, langsung mencium kening Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir dan mencubit pinggang sang namjachingu karena merasa tertipu.

Jika bersama orang yang dicintai, waktu seabad-pun takkan terasa dilalui. Dan itulah yang terjadi. Tak terasa malam sudah menjelang dan yang menyadarinya adalah waiter Kona Beans yang mengingatkan kalau café akan segera tutup sedangkan couple kita yang satu ini adalah pengunjung tersisa.

"Maaf sekali, ya. Kalian bisa datang lain kali" kata waiter itu mernundukkan kepala meminta maaf.

"Aah, tak masalah. Kami yang minta maaf karena terus-terusan di café ini" Kyuhyun balas membungkuk. Ia lalu segera menggandeng Sungmin untuk pulang. "Tidak apa-apa, chagi. Di masa depan aku akan membangun café yang hanya kita berdua saja yang menempati" kata Kyuhyun merayu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun. Namun namja itu menolak. Ia kembali meraih telapak tangan yeojachingunya. "Jangan seperti itu, chagi. Nanti aku tak bisa memegang tanganmu. Kau boleh mengalungkan tanganmu di lenganku saat kita berpelukan saja. Dengan begitu aku bisa memelukmu juga" dan Sungmin merona hebat karena membayangkannya.

"Kamu tak lupa dimana rumahku, kan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu tidak, chagi. Semua hal tentangmu tidak kan membuatku lupa" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gombalan dan smirk evil andalannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sedih. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan reflek membuat Kyuhyun ikut berhenti. "Ada apa chagiya?"

"Apa kau tahu, kalau keluarga kita bermusuhan?" Tanya Sungmin cemas. Kyuhyun terdiam memandang wajah imut kekasihnya yang sedang sedih. Ia memeluk Sungmin dan mengelus surai brownie-nya. "Kau takkan meninggalkanku meskipun keluarga kita memisahkan kita, kan?"

"Tidak, chagiya. Tidakkan pernah."

"Kau bilang, semua hal tentangku tidakkan membuatmu lupa. Kalau kita berpisah, kau tidakkan melupakanku, kan?"

"Jangan bilang kita berpisah! Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya. Arra? Sekarang sudah malam. Ayo kuantar pulang" Kyuhyun kembali menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan mengantarkannya pulang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah sampai di rumah Sungmin. Rumah yang membuat Kyuhyun hampir mual karena warna pink-nya yang menyilaukan mata bahkan di malam hari. Tapi demi sang kekasih yang amat dicintai, jangankan menghilangkan rasa mual itu. Menjilat tembok pink itu-pun Kyuhyun mau.

"Ne, kau pulanglah. Appa Umma-mu pasti juga khawatir kalau kau pulang larut begini" kata Sungmin khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ada maksud tertentu rupanya.

"Ngg, bolehkah satu ciuman setiap hari?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Ia khawatir dengan respon Sungmin. Takutnya Sungmin akan segera menamparnya atau mungkin langsung memutuskannya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Yeoja itu hanya mematung karena shock. Kyuhyun jadi sedikit salah tingkah. "Ngg, kalau tidak boleh ya tidak apa-apa, kok Min" kata Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa.

'BLUSH' semburat merah mewarnai pipi mulus Sungmin. Ternyata responnya sangat lambat. Entah dari 'Sungmin-nya' yang ragu atau otaknya yang memang lola. Entahlah, yang pasti Sungmin menjawab permintaan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kecil yang membuat namja itu kelewat senang.

Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya meskipun yeoja itu sedikit ragu. Ia meraih tengkuk Sungmin perlahan dan hendak memajukan bibir tebalnya untuk menyentuh bibir Sungmin, namun…

"EHEMM!" suara seorang namja membuat kegiatan dua sejoli baru kita ini terhenti dengan sangat-sangat tidak elit. Kyuhyun jatuh terjungkang dan merasa seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedangkan Sungmin mematung. Saking mirip patung, hingga jarinya yang semula akan menyentuh Kyuhyun menjadi mengambang karena yang disentuh sudah jatuh.

Sang pengganggu asmara itu memasuki pagar rumah Sungmin dan berdiri dengan gaya sok kuasa-nya di depan Kyuhyun. Wajah tampan dengan rambut brownie tua jigrak membuat Kyuhyun sedikit curiga dengan status namja itu dengan Sungmin. Apalagi dengan pede-nya ia merangkul Minnie tercinta-nya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan banyak tanda tanya di pikirannya.

"PU-LANG!" satu kata dari namja tersebut membuat Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia segera berdiri dengan gagah berani hendak merebut kembali sang putri yang mematung.

"ANI! Aku kemari mengantar cintaku" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

"Cintamu?" namja itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Ia melirik Sungmin yang masih mematung. "Tidak mungkin Minnimin-ku adalah cintamu!" katanya kesal.

"Minnimin-ku, katamu? Memangnya kamu siapa? Berani mengatakan Minnie-chagi-ku milikmu?" Kyuhyun semakin kesal Minnie miliknya di klaim namja lain.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Siapa kamu?"

"Aku NAMJACHINGUNYA!" suara lantang dan tegas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sang putri patung sadar. Dengan segera ia menyesuaikan dengan situasi di depannya. Yaitu melerai Donghae, oppa-nya itu dan namjachingu-nya. Tapi sepertinya ia sia-sia.

"Oppa!" panggil Sungmin khawatir. Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir, jika Donghae hanya membatu. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Min…" kata Donghae lirih.

"Ne, Oppa?"

"Minnie… yeo.. dongsaeng.. milikku.."

"Ne, Oppa?" Sungmin masih khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae, sementara Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan PSP-nya. Sepertinya ia tahu, akan ada beratus-ratus kalimat keluar untuknya. Tapi ia tidak peduli meskipun akhirnya tidak.

"Min?" Donghae mulai merespon Sungmin. Ia memandang bunnye eyes yeoja itu dan memegangi kedua bahunya. "Benarkah, kau yeojachingu namja itu?" tanya Donghae mendramatisir. Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan segera Donghae berteriak. "ANNNIIIII!" , 'DUAKK' sebuah sepatu melayang dan sukses mengenai kepala Lee Donghae si kepala ikan.

"DONGHAE! Jangan berisik malam-malam!" teriak wanita berwajah cantik dari dalam rumah yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Umma dari kedua kakak beradik itu. Di belakangnya ada yeoja mungil yang sedang membawa boneka. Ketika Donghae melihat Umma-nya datang, serta merta ia berlari menuju Umma-nya seraya menangis-nangis ikan.

"Umma! Minnimin sudah punya pacar!" serunya meraung-raung. Heechul hanya memandang datar wajah putra sulungnya. Ia tak peduli pada Donghae dan beralih pada Kyuhyun yang sedikit bingung dengan kejadian di depannya. PSP-nya terjatuh begitu saja ketika mendengar namja itu –Donghae- memanggil wanita yang diyakini Kyuhyun adalah Umma Sungmin, sebagai Umma.

Bukankah itu artinya namja itu bersaudara dengan Sungmin? Bukankah tadi Donghae menyebutkan bahwa Sungmin yeodongsaeng-nya? Pabbo-nya Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak cepat tanggap dalam perubahan situasi. Ternyata sentilan Victoria Song, sang mantan sunbae merangkap ssaem di sekolahnya benar-benar menurunkan kadar kejeniusannya. Ia bahkan baru menyadari datangnya Heechul yang membawa Donghae yang sedang meraung-raung di belakangnya. Sungmin sang pacar mulai berdiri di belakangnya untuk menunjukkan keberadaannya adalah di sisi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, pulanglah. Appa Sungmin sedang di rumah. Kalau kau ketahuan,"

"Ketahuan siapa, Chullie?" kalimat perintah Heechul dipotong langsung oleh pria yang bersangkutan. Lee Hangeng. Donghae yang awalnya meminta perhatian Umma-nya tapi tak digubris berbalik senang pada sang Appa dengan wajah berbinar. Ia menghampiri Appa-nya dengan semangat 15 Agustus 1945.

"Appa! Lihat! Sungmin membawa namja, Appa! Seorang namja! Dan aku menangkap basah mereka hendak berciuman!" kata Donghae memprovokasi. Sungmin hanya mengernyitkan dahi karena geram mendengar aduan kakaknya. Sedangkan Hangeng mulai menatap tajam si bungsu Cho tersebut. Setelah sekian lama bertatap-tatapan, dan entah apa yang dipikirkan Lee Hangeng hingga gigi Donghae bergemeretak karena cemas pendapatnya kali ini tidak diacuhkan lagi, akhirnya Hangeng membuat keputusan.

"Bawa ia masuk, Chullie!" perintah Hangeng dan sontak si sulung keluarga Lee kaget luar biasa. Namun, begitu ingin protes, pandangan maut telah dilemparkan sang Appa. Membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

.

Keadaan tegang benar-benar menyelimuti ruang keluarga kediaman Lee yang bergaya ala Jepang tradisional. Saking men-Jepang-kan-nya, sampai-sampai Hangeng memakai kimono khusus pria dan berdiri tegak di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk bersimpuh dan menduk. Ah, pengecualian. Sungmin memang menunduk, tapi Kyuhyun tidak. Ia tahu ada banyak aura hitam dari Lee Hangeng yang terpancar, tapi ia tetap menatap lurus mata Appa Sungmin itu. Heechul hanya menatap cemas kedua anak remaja tersebut. Tentunya ia takut dengan kuasa suaminya jika ia sudah serius, walaupun karakter wanita itu keras.

Meskipun keadaan tegang, yang terlihat tidak terkena pancaran aura hitam Hangeng hanya duo HaeWook. Dalam hati, namja itu hanya tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan didamprat ayahnya karena hendak mencium Sungmin. Ia merasa bangga menjadi satu-satunya saksi kejadian tersebut. Namun, di sisi lain, ia merasa khawatir dengan Sungmin. Ia takut yeodongsaengnya akan ikut kena marah. Sedangkan Ryeowook, yeoja cilik bungsu keluarga Lee. Hanya memainkan boneka kelinci dan boneka serigalanya. Kedua boneka itu dibentur-benturkan di bagian muka. Donghae yang melihatnya segera merebut boneka Ryeowook karena merasa kedua boneka itu mirip dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Alhasil Ryeowook-pun menangis.

Di suasanan yang tegang, hitam pekat, ada yeoja yang sedang menunduk takut, kedua namja yang saling berpandang-pandangan, dan duo sulung-bungsu yang berebut boneka, dan wanita dewasa yang melihat semua itu.

"Jelaskan perkaranya, Donghae!" perintah Hangeng dengan aura ketegasan memancar begitu saja. Membuat Ryeowook berhenti menangis dan Donghae yang segera menghadap hormat bak tentara yang ikut wamil.

"Ne, Appa!" kata Donghae siap bercerita. "Malam itu, aku pulang dari kantor. Saat mencapai rumah Minnie, kulihat namja, maksudku Ahjusshi berpakaian SMA yang kupikir ia mendapatkannya setelah merampok pelajar SMA, sudah memaju-majukan bibirnya di bibir Minnimin. Bukti lain, adalah Minnimin terlihat sangat takut, Appa!" katanya dengan gaya mendramatisir. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun mencibir gaya berbicara Donghae yang lebih mendekati pengidap sister complex. Sedangkan Hangeng memandang tajam mata Kyuhyun dan namja itu balas memandangnya. Ia pikir, inilah saatnya untuk memperlihatkan keseriusannya sekaligus menyatukan kedua sahabat lama yang telah terpecah. "Aku hebat, kan Appa! Seandainya, aku tak disana, mungkin mereka sudah melakukan yang lain" kata Donghae mencibir Kyuhyun. Yang dicibir hanya memutar bola mata.

'Dasar ikan bodoh. Sudah wajah seperti ikan, bahkan otaknya pun otak ikan. Aku tak mungkin mau melakukannya di luaran' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aku tak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Donghae benar atau ia mengarang indah" Hangeng menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "Selama ini, aku dan Donghae selalu melindungi Minnie dari para namja-namja yang hanya ingin kepolosannya. Dan selama mereka berhadapan dengan kami, mereka segera lari" kata Hangeng menjelaskan.

'Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Apa ia juga lari?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aku tahu, saat ini pasti ada. Saat dimana Sungmin, putri sulung keluarga kami yang amat sangat cantik dan menawan hati akan membawa pangeran yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya" kata Hangeng datar. "Oleh karena itu, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi,"

'Itu juga berbasa-basi' gumam Kyuhyun datar dalam hati.

"NAMA!" perintah Hangeng tegas.

"Cho Kyuhyun" kata Kyuhyun biasa saja namun dinginnya menusuk.

"Manusia dinilai dari penampilan termasuk gaya berbicaranya" kata Hangeng menyindir. "NAMA!"

"CHO KYUHYUN!" seru Kyuhyun membuat mata Lee Hangeng membulat sempurna.

"Kk.. kau bilang apa? Mm.. margamu, Cc.. Cho?" Tanya Hangeng tidak percaya.

"NE! Aku Cho Kyuhyun, putra bungsu pasangan Cho Kangin dan Cho Leeteuk!" kata Kyuhyun tegas. Serta merta Hangeng berdiri dan menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari rumahnya.

"Jangan kembali!" serunya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ia memang tidak akan pernah kembali, Lee Hangeng!" suara baritone membuat keluarga Lee dan Kyuhyun terkejut. Ternyata itu adalah Kangin yang datang dengan sang istri di belakangnya. Tak lupa juga Nickhun yang baru pulang dari liburannya di Thailand. Entah apa yang membawanya mengikuti orang tuanya.

"Sampai repot-repot kemari hanya untuk mengambil anakmu, eh?" Tanya Hangeng sinis.

"Setidaknya bukan untuk mengecat rumahmu menjadi lebih pink, Hangeng!" kata Kangin lebih pedas. Hangeng sedikit tersulut. Tapi ia diam saja. Menurutnya jika ia marah, hanya akan membuat lawan menjadi senang.

Disisi lain, Donghae dan Nickhun juga memanas. Ternyata mereka juga bermusuhan.

"Beraninya adikmu menyentuh adikku!" seru Donghae kesal. Nickhun tersenyum evil.

"Siapa suruh jatuh cinta pada Pangeran Evil?" balas Nickhun.

"DASAR RAKUN!" seru Hangeng mengumpat. Akhirnya kemarahan level satu keluar juga. Hingga Donghae dan Nickhun tidak jadi bertarung malah ikut melihat Appa mereka. "Tak kusangka anakmu menyukai anakku. Bahkan hendak menciumnya di depan rumah sendiri" kata Hangeng membuat Kangin sangat terkejut. "Setidaknya urus anakmu sampai benar-benar polos, agar jangan main nyosor saja dengan yeoja manis!"

"Kau pikir anakku playboy cap jjangmyun? Kenapa tidak kau beri insang pada sulungmu agar ia lebih mirip ikan?"

"Lebih baik ikan dari pada pria tua berwajah bayi" kata Hangeng membalas.

"Bukan bayi, tapi awet muda!" kata Kangin tak mau kalah.

"Kalau namja muda berwajah kakek-kakek?" Tanya Hangeng tambah mencela.

"Yang itu, mendewasa"

Pertemuan kedua mantan sahabat itu benar-benar diwarnai intrik yang berwarna-warni. Disaat mereka sedang sengit-sengitnya bertarung, Donghae dan Nickhun yang asyik menyemangati kedua ayah, Ryeowook yang asyik dengan acara membenturkan boneka serigala dan kelinci-nya, dan Leeteuk-Heechul yang mulai memasang taruhan siapa yang akan menang. Lebih dari itu, kedua couple kita satu ini malah duduk berduaan di pojokan. Saling menggenggam tangan dan memandang bintang ditengah hiruk pikuknya kejadian. Kedua sejoli ini tidak tahu bahwa lebih dari kejadian kali ini, aka nada kejadian menantang yang menunggu mereka.

Lebih dari itu, semuanya tidak tahu bahwa waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 tengah malam. Semua orang menutup telinga karena ulah dua keluarga bising itu, dan mereka berusaha untuk tidur.

.

T_B_C


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind The Fate**

**.**

**Kyumin GS if you want to know. Characters in this fic is don't my own.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membaringkan badannya dengan sangat nyamannya di ranjang. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala sebagai pengganti tumpukan bantal yang menjadi gulingnya karena gulingnya sudah menjadi guling Nickhun setahun yang lalu. Ia menatap plafon rumahnya yang bercatkan biru donker dengan tersenyum.

Ingin tahu apa yang dibayangkannya? Sebaiknya jangan, karena sekarang ia sedang membayangkan yang aneh-aneh tentang yeojachingu-nya. Menikahi Sungmin dengan pesta di kapal pesiar termewah, MS Allure of The Seas. Lalu membangunkan istana seperti Raja Syah Jehan sang pembuat Taj Mahal untuk Sungmin, dan memiliki enam belas anak untuk membangun sebuah boyband melebihi boyband Super Junior yang sedang booming-booming-nya.

Penasaran, kenapa saat ini Kyuhyun sudah sampai di rumah? Yah, sewaktu kedua appa itu berkelahi, bukankah KyuMin berduaan menatap bintang? Memang begitu, dan tepat pukul tiga pagi, Kyuhyun menyadari mereka memang harus menyelesaikan acara pacaran mereka karena Sungmin menguap kantuk. Akhirnya Sungmin pamit tidur sementara Leeteuk dan Heechul segera menyuruh Kyuhyun pulang tanpa di ketahui para pria tua itu yang masih berkelahi.

Glodhak glodhak glodhak….. Dhuar! Suara gemuruh diiringi ledakan karena buyarnya lamunan indah Kyuhyun membuat namja itu segera terbangun dan mendapati sang Appa dan Hyung-nya sudah berdiri menantangnya. Ummanya memandangnya cemas dari balik punggung Appa-nya. Ternyata mereka sudah selesai bertarung dan langsung pulang. Tepatnya ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa sampai ke rumah keluarga Lee?" Tanya Kangin tegas.

"Karena cinta." jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah tegas. Kangin menatap mata bungsunya dengan tajam. Ia menoleh dengan tegas pada Nickhun. Membuat si sulung itu menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperlukan ayahnya.

"Ambil semua barang miliknya. Laptop, PSP, ponsel!" perintah Kangin. Dengan segera Nickhun mengambil barang yang dimaksud dengan paksa tentunya. Membuat si empunya protes luar biasa.

"Apa maksud Appa mengambil milikku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan milikmu? Selama barang itu menggunakan uang Appa, kau tak berhak mengklaimnya menjadi milikmu!" jawab Kangin tegas. Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. "Kenapa? Tidak terima? Sudah kuperingatkan untuk menjauhi keluarga Lee tapi kau malah memacari bahkan hampir menciumnya. Kau sudah merendahkan harga diri keluarga kita!" kata Kangin tegas.

"Harga diri tidak akan berlaku lagi dalam masalah cinta, Appa" jawab Kyuhyun tegas. "Oke, aku terima Appa mengambil semua milikku. Tapi selama aku masih memiliki tubuh dan nyawa, akan kulakukan segala cara untuk bisa bersama dengan Minnie" kata Kyuhyun dengan tegasnya.

"Sudah kubilang jauhi dia! Kau tidak mengerti, anak pabbo? Keluarganya musuh keluarga kita!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kalian hanya perlu berbaikan lagi, kan? Bukankah kalian juga dulunya sahabat?" Tanya Kyuhyun tepat menyinggung appa-nya sendiri. Kangin hanya bisa memalingkan muka dan Kyuhyun kembali mendecih kesal. "Appa tidak ada bedanya dengan Hangeng Ahjusshi. Sama-sama keras kepala, pabbo, dan kolot!"

"CUKUP CHO KYUHYUN!" seru Kangin geram. Ternyata level kemarahannya meningkat hingga level tiga juta. "Mulai sekarang kau dikurung di kamar. Kau tak diizinkan sekolah ataupun bermain keluar!" perintah Kangin membuat Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk terkejut.

"Kangin-ah?" kata Leeteuk khawatir.

"Nickhun, kau menjaga dia di rumah. Kuiziinkan kau tidak berangkat kerja sampai anak ini sadar dari kesalahannya!" perintah Kangin dan disanggupi anggukan mantap dari sulung bersurai merah itu. Serta merta Kangin meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar Appa-nya karena tidak terima tapi dihentikan oleh Nickhun.

"Sialan, kau Nickhun! Salah ku apa, sampai aku dipingit begini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Salahmu? Salahmu adalah mencintai anggota keluarga Lee. Mengerti?" Balas Nickhun kasar dan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menendang kaki ranjangnya dengan sangat marah.

"SIALAN!" umpatnya. Ia melihat ummanya masih berdiri dan memandangnya khawatir. "Silahkan hardik aku seperti mereka. Umma juga tak ada bedanya dengan duo namja kolot itu, kan?" kata Kyuhyun kesal. Tapi bukannya mendapat jawaban dari sang Umma, wanita itu malah memeluk anak bungsunya. Membuat namja itu berhenti marah pada sang Umma.

"Mian, ya Kyu. Maafkan Umma tak bisa membantumu" kata Leeteuk cemas. "Sejujurnya, Umma sangat mendukung kalian. Umma juga tak ingin perseteruan kedua keluarga ini terus berlanjut" Kyuhyun menatap Ummanya sedih.

"Pasti. Umma pasti bisa meyakinkan Appa, ya kan? Kumohon, Umma. Yakinkan Appa untuk berbaikan dengan Hangeng-ahjusshi" kata Kyuhyun memohon. Leeteuk hanya menekuk wajahnya karena sedih. Ia lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kamar. Lalu masuklah Nickhun dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Meskipun Umma mendukungmu, tapi ia tetap tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Menyerahlah. Tak ada yang mendukungmu di sini" kata Nickhun berkacak pinggang.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu. Kalau rumah ini tak berpihak padaku, maka dunia di luar sana yang akan membelaku!" kata Kyuhyun berusaha tenang menahan amarahnya pada Pangeran Thailand itu.

"O, yeah? Kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan. Lihat saja. Kau pasti akan merengek pada Appa dan berjanji tidak akan menemui kelinci bodoh itu lagi" seru Nickhun yakin dan segera keluar lalu mengunci kamar Kyuhyun, sebelum namja itu menghajarnya karena mengatai sang yeojachingu.

Kyuhyun, namja itu benar-benar kesal pada keadaan keluarganya. Berkali-kali ia memukuli bantal dan menendangi kaki meja, kursi dan ranjang hingga kakinya berdarah. Ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa kedua sahabat itu menjadi saling bermusuhan hingga hampir lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Permusuhan konyol baginya itu benar-benar membuatnya muak. Kenapa Appa-nya dan Hangeng-ahjusshi tidak bosan-bosannya berkelahi dan bermusuhan?

"Cih! Hanya sama-sama kuat, mereka seenaknya menjadi diktator" serunya kesal. "Hei! It's my life, you know!"

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Sungmin juga tidak ada bedanya dengan Kyuhyun. Disaat ia sedang asyik-asyik-nya memimpikan sang namjachingu, sang Appa sudah membangunkannya dan menginterogasinya dengan wibawa-nya yang menakutkan itu. Sebenarnya Hangeng tahu, tidak baik memarahi seorang putri dengan kekerasan. Tapi ia tahu, jika ia sedang marah pada putrinya itu, hanya dengan mengeluarkan aura hitam, maka sang putri akan ketakutan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari Appa? Pertama kalinya, pula" Tanya Hangeng dengan wibawa khas kekaisaran China. Sungmin menunduk dalam-dalam karena takut pada Appa-nya sementara Donghae melihat adiknya itu dengan pandangan cemas. Begitu juga dengan Heechul.

"I.. ini… bukan pertama kalinya, aku berpacaran" kata Sungmin sedikit takut. Seketika Donghae dan Hangeng terkejut.

"Siapa sebelumnya, Minnie!" seru Donghae khawatir. Ia benar-benar akan mengorek tentang siapa mantan Sungmin sebelumnya. Dan jika ia telah mengetahui apa yang telah di lakukan mereka, maka Donghae akan menghajar mantan yeodongsaeng-nya itu.

"Di.. dia.. Siwon" kata Sungmin takut.

"Siwon?" Tanya Donghae memicingkan matanya. Begitu juga dengan Hangeng yang semakin menajamkan indra pendengarannya, semakin banyak pula aura kehitamannya. "Setelah Siwon, lalu Kyuhyun? Adik Nickhun itu?" Tanya Donghae tak percaya, dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Sungmin. "Astaga, Minnie! Apa yang merasukimu sehingga adikku yang polos dan indah bak seorang putri ini, menjadi playgirl?" Tanya Donghae pada entah siapa itu. "Pasti Kyuhyun. Iya, kan? Sudah kuduga! Namja itu terlalu muda untuk wajahnya yang tua. Di balik wajah tua-nya, ia pasti menyimpan niat busuk yang selalu menipu para kaum hawa!"

"Bu.. bukan begitu! Oppa salah! Kyuhyun tidak menipuku. Ia justru menyelamatkanku" kata Sungmin membela Kyuhyun. Hangeng memicingkan matanya yang sipit itu.

"Menyelamatkanmu?" Tanya Hangeng. Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

"Ne, Appa. Sewaktu aku dan Siwon masih berpacaran, tak sengaja aku melihat Siwon berciuman dengan sahabatku sendiri. Saat itulah aku merasa sedih dan Kyuhyun-lah yang menghiburku. Ia membuatku merasa nyaman melebihi perasaan saat bersama Siwon. Sungguh, aku mencintainya, Appa" kata Sungmin memohon hingga kristal matanya itu tak bisa dibendung lagi. Sungguh, perkataan Sungmin membuat Heechul, sebagai sang Umma tak kuat lagi. Ia benar-benar sangat menyayangkan pertengkaran keluarganya dan keluarga sahabatnya yang membuat kedua anak mereka tak bisa bersatu. "Appa…" kata Sungmin memohon. Hangeng menatap foxy putri sulungnya dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan. Antara marah, sedih, dan kasihan. Tapi karena memang pada dasarnya ia sangat egois dan angkuh, perasaan itu hilang seketika karena egonya.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari Umma-mu, kan? Keluarga kita berseteru selama dua puluh lima tahun dengan keluarga Cho. Harusnya setelah itu kau menyerah saja. Sampai kapanpun, kau takkan kuizinkan bersatu dengan bungsu keluarga Cho!" kata Hangeng tegas. Ia segera berdiri dan memandang rendah putrinya itu yang masih duduk bersimpuh karena memohon. "Donghae!" panggil Hangeng dan seketika sang sulung datang.

"Ne, Appa."

"Kau kuliburkan dari kantor untuk menjaga anak ini sampai ia menyerah. Sungmin!" panggil Hangeng dan membuat yeoja yang sudah sangat basah karena berjatuhan air mata, menatap Appanya dengan tatapan memelas. Yang akhirnya membuat Lee Hangeng terpaksa memalingkan muka karena tak kuasa. "Kau tidak kuizinkan sekolah sampai kau sadar akan kesalahanmu dan menyerah dari namja itu!" kata Hangeng lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang membuat yeoja itu berteriak sedih.

"Appa… jangan seperti itu, Appa!" sekeras apapun Sungmin berteriak memohon, Appa-nya tetap tidak menoleh kebelakang. Dan meskipun seperti itu. Hangeng tetap meninggalkan putrinya dengan hati yang sakit. Ya, karena ia tak bisa mewujudkan kebahagiaan putrinya. Ia tahu, kebahagian sang putri ada pada namja muda bermarga 'Cho'. Tapi ia lebih mengalah pada egoisme dan keangkuhannya yang tak sudi memohon maaf pada keluarga Cho daripada mewujudkan kebahagiaan Sungmin. Dan itulah yang membuatnya pertama kalinya ia merasa sebagai Appa yang gagal.

"Maafkan Appa, Minnie. Karena harga diri, Appa mengabaikanmu."

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu di rumah keluarga Cho maupun keluarga Lee. Hingga akhirnya mereka tak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah tepat sebulan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dipingit. Mereka sama sekali tak diizinkan keluar dari rumah barang sejengkal tangan semut-pun. Dirumah, mereka hanya makan, tidur dan meringkuk sedih atau berteriak tak karuan.

Dan itu yang membuat wakil kepala rumah tangga masing-masing keluarga kesal dengan apa yang telah dilakukan suami mereka. Heechul dan Leeteuk benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Kangin dan Hangeng menutup mata atas perbuatan mereka pada darah daging mereka sendiri. Tanpa Kangin dan Hangeng sadari, kedua Appa tersebut sudah membunuh kedua namja-yeoja itu perlahan.

Lalu, ketika kedua ibu rumah tangga meratapi nasib kedua putra-putrinya, dan kedua Appa yang saling menutup indra mereka, sebuah berkah justru datang dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Ya, cermin itu kembali menampakkan dirinya. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat-sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kk.. Kyunnie?" panggil Sungmin lirih. Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang sangat acak-acakan. Wajah tirus itu terlihat semakin tirus dibanding ketika Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun pertama kalinya. "Gwaenchanhaeyo? Kau terlihat pucat" Tanya Sungmin cemas.

"Ne, gwaenchanha. Kau juga terlihat pucat, Min! Apa kau makan dengan benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun ikut cemas.

"Ani. Aku memikirkanmu" kata Sungmin lesu. "Bukan begini caranya untuk meyakinkan mereka" Sungmin menunduk dan menyentuhkan dahinya di cermin. Telapak tangannya juga ia sentuhkan ke telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kau benar chagi. Ini hanya akan menyiksa diri kita masing-masing" kata Kyuhyun yang juga menyadarinya. Tak terasa ia meneteskan air matanya. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Minnie-ya.."

"Apa kau pikir aku juga tidak merindukanmu?" balas Sungmin sedih.

"Min. Kau harus makan banyak. Kau tidak terlihat sehat" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Kau juga. Kau terlihat tidak setampan waktu kita bertemu dulu" balas Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan yang banyak lalu, kita bicaraka baik-baik dengan orang tua kita" kata Kyuhyun menyarankan.

"Kalau mereka masih tidak setuju bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir. Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan yeojachingunya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita melarikan diri. Kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak ada seorangpun tahu tentang kita. Lalu kita menikah dan hidup bahagia disana. Kau mau pergi denganku, kan?" lalu pertanyaan namja itu dijawab dengan anggukan kepala yang mantap dari sang yeoja.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Victoria Song yang dengan semangat empat lima-nya untuk menonjolkan diri di depan keluarga 'Cho', pergi ke Kangta-ssaem, ssaem tersenior di jajaran Ssaem Seoul. Tentu saja untuk menanyakan info tentang Kangin dan Hangeng masa SMA.

Akhirnya didapatkannya sebuah info penting. Kangta-ssaem yang sekarang sudah sangat ber-uban dan pelupa, hanya mengingat Choi Minho setelah mendengar maksud Victoria untuk mencari tahu tentang Kangin-Hangeng. Maksud dari info penting itu adalah, Victoria harus mencari penyebab sesungguhnya Choi Minho memprovokasi Kangin-Hangeng, dan cara tersebut sudah diketahui Victoria bahkan sebelum ia bertanya pada Kangta-ssaem.

"Hiih… dasar ssaem tua! Aku ini paling malas kalau mewawancarai orang yang tak kukenal! Apalagi Choi Minho yang tak kutahu bagaimana rupanya. Aku juga tahu kalau harus bertanya pada Choi Minho, tahu!" kata Victoria mendongkol. Ia mengemudikan sedan klasik miliknya dan segera meluncur ke kediaman Choi Minho.

Sesampainya di kediaman Choi Minho, Victoria bertamu dan segera dihadapkan dengan sebuah adegan yang tak semestinya. Yah, sebagai tamu yang punya maksud baik-baik (iyakah?), masa' ia sudah disuguhi adegan ciuman dua sejoli yang tak lain tak bukan adalah pasangan SiBum, lewat jendela rumah yang memang tak berkorden. Dengan hati yang panas, karena ia merasa yeoja dewasa yang kalah dari murid SMA, ia mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman Choi sedikit lebih keras.

Lalu terbukalah pintu dan munculah seorang namja dengan lekuk bodi yang terterawang karena seragam putihnya terbasahi keringat. Namja itu mengernyitkan dahi karena tak merasa mengenali yeoja itu. Dan itu membuat Victoria sedikit keki.

"Aaa.. mencari siapa?" Tanya namja yang adalah Siwon itu.

"Apa ini rumah keluarga Choi?" Tanya Victoria to the point. Anggukan kepala datang dari Siwon. "Aku mencari Choi Minho. Apa beliau ada?" begitu mendengar pertanyaan Victoria, Siwon terdiam sebentar. Tentu saja memandangi Victoria dengan pandangan menyelidik.

'Siapa yeoja ini? Apa ia calon Umma baruku? Rasanya tak mungkin' batinnya dalam hati. Namun akhirnya ia terpaksa menyilakan yeoja China itu masuk.

"Siapa anda, dan ada apa mencari Appa saya?" Tanya Siwon sopan. Yeojachingunya sudah masuk ke dapur lebih dulu untuk membuatkan minuman. Bukankah tamu adalah raja?

"Ne, aku Victoria Song, guru JYP Highschool" kata Victoria juga sedikit lebih sopan. Lalu beribu pertanyaan muncul di benak Siwon.

"Ah, kenapa seorang ssaem JYP Highschool mengunjungi Appa saya? Seingatku, Appa lulusan YG Highschool dan bukannya JYP Highschool" kata Siwon masih dengan logat sok sopannya. Dan itu membuat Victoria Song mengerutkan pipi karena kesal.

"Lalu apakah itu menjadi urusanmu juga? Aku kemari untuk bertemu dengan Appa-mu bukan kamu!" seru Victoria hingga ia berdiri dan memandang rendah Siwon. Namja itu juga ikut berdiri.

"Saya mengerti. Untuk itu saya bertanya, ada urusan apa ssaem JYP Highschool mengunjungi Appa saya? Saya bertanya begitu karena Appa sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan beliau tidak bisa dimintai untuk bertemu hingga waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan" kata Siwon yang masih dengan logat sok sopannya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Victoria dengan wajah bingung.

"Ne, Appa saya dirawat di rumah sakit sejak lama dan tak tahu kapan sembuhnya."

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

A/N

Akhirnya publish juga setelah beberapa hari tidak apdet dan malah ngeluarin fic baru. -;

Mian-mian sekali, ne. Saya hiatus sementara karena suatu hari, pernah galau sekali gara-gara merindukan seseorang dan akhirnya malah melahirkan fic oneshot An Angel.

Lalu saya kembali lagi dengan apdetan Behind The Fate! Yeayyy!

Jujur, saya sudah ada bayangan untuk ending Behind The Fate. Bahkan endingnya mungkin akan menciptakan sekuel lagi dan itu membuat saya pusing. Meskipun sudah mendapat endingnya, saya tetap bingung bagaimana cara KyuMin mencapai endingnya. Lalu, cara itu lahir di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Ketika saya sedang berbelanja ikan di pasar. Bahkan sekuel An Angel pun lahir ketika saya sedang berada di KM. o.O'

Oke, itu tidaklah penting.

Yang terpenting adalah, apakah kalian bisa menebak bagaimana ending KyuMin nantinya? Atau mungkin sekalian KhunToria-nya?

Lalu, yang selalu ingin saya tanyakan pada ELF, kalau semua fanfiction tentang bias kalian di dunia ternyata adalah kenyataan, termasuk dengan couple, crack couple, atau bahkan dengan OC, apa kalian rela?

Thanks sekali jawaban sekaligus reviewnya. #jujur, saya kaget ketika hari minggu kemarin, review menambah dengan sangat cepat. Ada apa gerangan, saya tak tahu.#

.

Signed

Kang Sung Hye


	6. Chapter 6

**facebBehind the Fate**

**.**

**Super Junior are don't my own, you know?**

**.**

Sungguh, Victoria merasa kaget saat ini melihat kenyataan di depannya. Sebuah badan tua yang tergolek lemas dari seorang namja tua sedikit membuatnya prihatin. Namja itu terlihat tak berdaya dengan selang infuse yang tertancap di pergelangan tangannya. Victoria menoleh kearah Siwon untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Appa sudah lama sakit. Tepatnya saat aku masuk SMP. Beliau kecelakaan dan menyebabkan tulang belakangnya patah dan ia lumpuh. Sangat sulit baginya untuk buang air besar dan makan pun harus dari selang karena beliau tak bisa duduk" kata Siwon menjelaskan. Victoria mengangguk mengerti.

"Si..won?" kata suara lirih dari Choi Minho membuat Siwon dan Victoria sedikit terkejut. "Siapa, dia?" Tanya Minho dengan pandangan menuju kearah Victoria. Victoria membungkukkan badan untuk kesopanan.

"Saya Victoria Song. Saya kemari untuk meminta sedikit penjelasan darimu" kata Victoria membuat Minho mengernyit heran. Ia lalu memerintahkan putranya untuk keluar sebentar.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku? Aku tidak mengenalmu" kata Minho sedikit curiga. Victoria menghampiri Minho dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Anda memang tak kenal saya. Tapi anda pasti tahu Cho Kangin dan Lee Hangeng" dua nama yang disebutkan Victoria membuat Minho terkejut.

"Kangin, dan Hangeng?"

"Ne, saya ingin bertanya sedikit pada anda" Minho memandang Victoria tajam

"Bertanya apa?"

"Saya tidak mengerti, kenapa anda memaksakan keinginan anda pada Kangin dan Hangeng. Mereka berdua telah menemukan cinta mereka, namun anda merusak kedua hubungan mereka. Saya tahu, anda tidak menyukai hubungan cinta Kangin-Hangeng dan istri mereka. Tapi kenapa anda begitu memaksakan hingga membuat mereka berseteru hingga sekarang?" Tanya Victoria. Minho memandang Victoria tajam lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku terlahir tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang. Kedua orang tuaku membuangku dan aku ditemukan oleh pengurus panti. Ketika aku masuk ke dalam genk berandal milik Kangin-Hangeng, aku merasa sangat senang. Tentu saja. Saat bersama teman-teman se-preman, kurasakan hidupku yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin hidupku selalu begitu, dan kami akan selalu bersama selamanya" kata Minho dengan senyum kenangannya. "Tapi semua berubah setelah kami masuk SMA. Mereka berdua menemukan pasangan masing-masing dan perlahan meninggalkanku. Seperti kedua orang tuaku yang meninggalkanku" Victoria terdiam mendengar alasan itu. "Aku marah. Sangat marah. Sungguh, aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya. Aku pun mengadu domba mereka dan membuat mereka berseteru sampai sekarang" Minho-pun mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

"Anda tahu itu salah, kan? Setiap manusia berhak mendapatkan cintanya masing-masing" kata Victoria berpendapat dan Minho pun tersenyum.

"Ne, aku tahu. Tapi itu tetap kulakukan" ucapan Minho membuat Victoria mengernyit marah. Ia teringat dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Anda gila! Apa yang anda lakukan justru akan berimbas pada orang lain. Mungkin kau memang tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi. Tapi kau membuat orang lain kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi! Apa anda tak pernah sadar?!" Tanya Victoria sedikit membentak, dan Minho pun terkejut. Bibirnya bergetar takut. Ia memikirkan semua kesalahannya selama ini dan ia menyadarinya.

"Mianhae. Aku menyadarinya. Apa yang kulakukan memang salah" kata Minho menyesal. "Kau benar. Setiap manusia berhak mendapatkan cintanya masing-masing. Dan itu tak mungkin dipaksakan. Kalau kita sayang pada orang itu, harusnya kita ikut bahagia karena orang itu menemukan yang ia cintai. Bukan malah memusuhinya" dan perkataan penyesalan Choi Minho pun membuat Victoria tersadar.

Ia membenarkan perkataan Minho. Cinta ada bukan untuk dipaksakan. Ia salah, karena sudah memaksakan cintanya pada Nickhun. Selama ini, ia selalu mengejar Nickhun kemanapun namja itu pergi. Ia selalu merayu, bermanja dan mencoba menarik perhatian namja itu. Ia juga membuat Nickhun sering putus dengan para pacarnya. Hingga namja itu pernah dijuluki playboy Thailand. Pantas saja Nickhun sangat membencinya bahkan menjauhinya. Dalam hati, Victoria hanya bisa menangis karena menyadari kesalahannya selama ini.

"Gamshamnida, Choi-sshi. Anda benar. Terima kasih sekali dengan penjelasannya" kata Victoria seraya membungkuk dan meninggalkan Minho.

.

.

.

Beralih dengan keadaan KyuMin sekarang. Mereka saling bahagia satu sama lain. Saling menatap, bersetuhan di cermin, meskipun tidak benar-benar menyentuh. Karena sibuknya mereka pada diri sendiri, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae dan Nickhun melihat mereka berdua. Kedua kakak lelaki itu mengira mereka sudah gila karena berbicara sendiri di cermin. Awalnya mereka mengira adik mereka hanya sedang berkaca. Tapi setelah lama kelamaan terlihat aneh, mereka juga merasa gila.

Donghae-lah yang pertama kali masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut melihat kakaknya datang tiba-tiba. Apalagi dengan wajah yang sedikit menyeramkan begitu.

"Opp.. oppa?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit takut.

"Kau sudah gila, tertawa dan berbicara sendiri di cermin? Sadarlah, Min. Bocah Cho itu tidak baik untukmu!" kata Donghae. Kyuhyun yang mendengar semua itu dari cerminnya, sedikit kesal.

"Hae.. oppa" kata Sungmin lirih.

"Apa?" Tanya Donghae ketus.

"Oppa tidak sayang Min, ya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah aegyo-nya. Membuat Donghae sedikit luluh. Tapi ketika mengingat perilaku Kyuhyun yang sedikit err –mesum?, membuatnya kesal. "Aku tahu, setiap kali aku sekolah, Appa dan Hae-oppa selalu berlaku over protective padaku. Kalian bertingkah seakan-akan tidak ada seorangpun namja yang pantas bersanding denganku" kata Sungmin sedikit sedih.

"Hei, Min! Aku yang pantas bersanding denganmu!" kata Kyuhyun dari dalam kaca. Sungmin tahu itu, makanya tanpa Donghae tahu, ia tersenyum pada namjachingunya.

"Coba Oppa sebutkan, seperti apa namja yang pantas untukku!" kata Sungmin merajuk. Donghae berpikir sebentar.

"Tentu saja, aku! Siapa lagi?" Tanya Donghae membuat Kyuhyun sweatdrop.

"Oppa! Jangan begitu! Masa' aku harus menikahi oppa? Aku menyayangi oppa sebagai kakak. Oppa juga menyayangiku sebagai yeodongsaeng. Bukankah seorang Oppa harus bahagia jika melihat yeodongsaengnya bahagia?" Tanya Sungmin. Donghae terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Dalam hati, ia juga membenarkan perkataan adiknya. "Tapi, kenapa Oppa membuatku merana begini tanpa Kyunnie? Kalau Kyunnie tidak ada, apa Oppa mau aku menjadi perawan tua?" Tanya Sungmin pada Donghae dengan sekali lagi menunjukkan wajah aegyo-nya. Membuat Donghae luluh seketika. Namja itu pun berjongkok menyamakan tinggi Sungmin yang sedang duduk.

"Min! maafkan oppa, ne. Akan oppa coba untuk bicara dengan Appa. Oppa mendukungmu, Min!" kata Donghae seraya memeluk Sungmin.

Setelah Donghae berlalu, Sungmin kembali pada namjachingunya.

"Bagaimana akting-ku tadi?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menunjukkan dua jempol tangannya.

"Kau yang terbaik, chagi" kata Kyuhyun memuji dan Sungmin hanya tertawa malu.

Dan selanjutnya, Nickhun masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Lakukan sepertiku, Kyunnie!" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Ia pun duduk merajuk pada Nickhun.

"Khunnie-hyuung…" panggil Kyuhyun merajuk. Bukannya mendapat respon yang diharapkan KyuMin, namja sulung keluarga Cho itu malah mematung dengan bulu kuduk berdiri semua. Seketika namja itu berlari ketakutan dan menyebut Umma-nya.

"Umma! Kyuhyun sudah gila!" lalu tawaan kesenangan keluar dari sepasang sejoli itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut ketika lagi-lagi adegan persidangan mereka kembali diputar. Hangeng dan Kangin kembali menghadap kedua putra-putri mereka. Lagi-lagi dengan wajah garang yang menakutkan. Namun, perbedaan Nampak jelas di dalam diri para sulung keluarga tersebut. Donghae yang memandang Sungmin khawatir, sedangkan Nickhun yang melihat Kyuhyun ketakutan.

"Ap.. appa… Sungmin tak bersalah.." kata Donghae berusaha membela adiknya. Namun lagi-lagi aura kegelapan Hangeng membungkam sulung keluarga Lee tersebut.

"Ap.. appa… Kyuhyun menakutkan… tiba-tiba ia seperti boneka yang minta dimanja…" kata Nickhun dari balik bahu Leeteuk. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun menahan tawa melihat hyung-nya yang ketakutan seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Kangin membuat yang dipanggil sedikit menegang. "Kudengar dari Nickhun, kau berbicara dengan cermin?" Tanya Kangin.

"Benar, itu Appa! Dia stress, makanya ngobrol sendiri dengan cermin bagaikan bayangannya itu Sungmin. Bahkan ia menciumi cermin itu. Dasar bocah sinting!" kata Nickhun menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun dan kemudian kembali bersembunyi di bahu Leeteuk. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memandang hyung-nya dengan tatapan malas dan membatin.

'Kau itu yang sinting karena menganggapku sinting.'

"Begitukah, Khun?" Tanya Kangin dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Nickhun. "Kalau begitu, buang saja cermin, supaya ia waras lagi!" kata Kangin membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Ia segera membentuk posisi protektif untuk melindungi cerminnya.

"Enak saja mengambil cerminku. Appa sudah mengambil semua game-ku. Masa' cerminku juga diambil?" Tanya Kyuhyun protes. Kangin menatap tajam putra bungsunya itu.

"Kau lupa? Sudah Appa katakan, selama itu memakai uang Appa, Appa berhak mengambilnya lagi!" kata Kangin. "Nickhun! Cepat ambil, dan buang!"

"Siap!" Nickhun segera mendorong adiknya dan mengangkut cermin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut luar biasa. Ia berusaha mengejar cerminnya yang diambil Nickhun.

"Sungmin! Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh, sangat khawatir. Tentu saja ia juga mendengar perkataan Appa Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie" panggil Sungmin lirih di cerminnya.

"Sungmin! Kutunggu nanti malam jam J!" kata Kyuhyun berusaha berteriak sekeras mungkin. Sungmin yang masih mendengarnya sedikit mengangguk mengerti. Jam J, artinya jam sepuluh malam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan jam J?" Tanya Kangin tajam. Kyuhyun menyeringai karena hanya ia yang tahu artinya.

"Kenapa Appa tidak mencari tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Kangin ini memalingkan wajah kesal dan berlalu.

Sedangkan di tempat Sungmin saat ini, masih suasana tegang terjadi. Hangeng masih saja mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"Pasti ada sesuatu dari dalam cermin itu. Sudah kuduga cermin itu cermin yang tak biasa" kata Hangeng membuat Sungmin dan Donghae terkejut. Sungmin khawatir rahasia cerminnya akan terbongkar, sementara Donghae terkejut karena ia takut dengan hal-hal mistis semacam benda sakral.

"Donghae! Bawa cermin itu pergi!" kata Hangeng memberi perintah. Dengan takut-takut, Donghae mengambil cermin itu. Tapi setelah didesak Hangeng, Donghae segera membawanya pergi. Dan dengan gaya sok takutnya, akhirnya cermin itu malah pecah karena jatuh dari lantai dua. Sungmin yang mendengar pecahnya cermin itu segera berlari dan menangis melihat satu-satunya penghubung antara dia dan namjachingu-nya pergi seketika. Ia segera berlari masuk kamar, mengusir semua anggota keluarganya termasuk boneka serigala dan boneka kelinci milik Ryeowook dan berkata sangat kejam pada Hangeng yang untuk kedua kalinya, kembali merasakan menjadi seorang Appa yang paling tak berguna.

"Aku benci Appa!"

.

.

.

Malam itu begitu larut dan sangat dingin. Kyuhyun dengan jaket tebalnya, membawa tas sport berisi pakaian dan uang tunai tentunya berlari di malam itu. Ia berlari menuju rumah Sungmin.

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin. Rumah yeoja itu gelap tanpa lampu penerangan kecuali lampu teras. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senternya dan menyorotkan cahaya senter itu ke jendela kamar Sungmin yang gelap. Tak berapa lama, jendela itu terbuka dan munculan Sungmin yang sudah siap dengan tas sportnya juga.

"Kyunnie!" kata Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

"Shht.. mereka nanti mendegarmu" kata Kyuhyun seraya mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk mengecilkan suaranya. Sungmin lalu melempar tas sportnya dan ditangkap langsung oleh Kyuhyun. Setelahnya, Sungmin turun dari lantai dua dengan selimut yang ia jadikan tali untuk turun. "Sudah siap, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk dan mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah Sungmin, atau tepatnya Seoul.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Victoria datang ke rumah keluarga Cho untuk memberitahukan laporannya atau mungkin bisa disebut ia ingin mengubah pemikiran Kangin tentang sahabatnya, Hangeng. Maka, dengan begitu banyak kalimat yang ingin yeoja china itu katakan, Victoria pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Seperti biasa, ia selalu disambut dengan ramah oleh Leeteuk, namun tidak oleh Nickhun. Nickhun memang sedikit tidak suka dengan yeoja china itu karena akibat yeoja itulah, Nickhun sering putus dan berganti-ganti pacar.

"Ne, Teukki-ahjumma" sapa Victoria. Leeteuk terpaku mendengar sapaan Victoria yang tak biasanya. Begitu juga dengan Nickhun yang bersembunyi entah dimana.

"Tumben kau tidak memanggilku Teukki-umma seperti biasa. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Nickhun? Namja itu ada di rumah, menjaga adiknya" kata Leeteuk. Victoria menggeleng.

"Ah, ani. Aku kemari ingin bertemu dengan Kangin-ahjusshi" kata Victoria sopan. Namun itu membuat Leeteuk dan Nickhun terkejut dengan kedatangan Victoria yang tak biasanya. Tapi akhirnya Leeteuk memanggil suaminya juga.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kangin. Victoria pun menyerahkan lembaran artikel yang ia tulis sendiri tentang pengamatannya.

"Harap ahjusshi membacanya. Ini mungkin akan mengubah pandangan ahjusshi" kata Victoria sopan. Kangin menatap yeoja china itu tajam, dan dengan ragu mengambil dokumen bersampul hijau itu. "Itu berisi pengamatanku tentang Kangin-ahjusshi, Minho-ahjusshi, dan Hangeng-ahjusshi" kata Victoria.

"Pasti ini tentang Kyuhyun?" Tanya Kangin menebak. Victoria mengangguk. Kangin melempar dokumen itu ke meja. "Apa urusanmu tentang pandanganku pada Kyuhyun dan keluarga Lee? Kyuhyun adalah anakku, dan aku berhak mengatur dia akan menyukai siapa!" kata Kangin tegas.

"Kalau ahjusshi bertanya apa urusanku, aku akan menjawabnya. Aku selalu menjadi tempat curhatan bocah itu selama ini. Mungkin ini tidak masuk akal, tapi kami selalu bersama sejak kecil dan aku sudah menganggap dia namdongsaengku" kata Victoria. Kangin mengernyitkan dahi heran. "Kyuhyun memang putra ahjusshi, tapi anda juga tidak berhak mengatur Kyuhyun akan menyukai siapa. Perasaan adalah hak asasi manusia. Ahjusshi hanya boleh mengatur Kyuhyun, jika namja itu melewati batas. Bukan membatasi rasa sukanya" kata Victoria mengeluarkan pendapatnya, namun tetap sopan pada Kangin.

"Kau berani mengguruiku?" Tanya Kangin meremehkan, namun Victoria mengulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Saya memang guru, ahjusshi" kata Victoria membuat Kangin sedikit merasa kalah. "Kesalahan Minho-ahjusshi adalah memaksakan perasaan sayangnya pada kalian berdua, agar tidak memiliki rasa cinta. Agar kalian tetap untuknya. Sedangkan kesalahan kalian berdua adalah menekan perasaan cinta putra-putri kalian sendiri. Dalam hal ini, kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan Minho" kata Victoria menjelaskan lagi.

"Diam, kau!" kata Kangin kasar. Victoria terdiam sebentar, dan ia berbicara lebih lembut lagi.

"Maaf, Ahjusshi. Tapi cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Sama halnya ketika Minho-ahjusshi tidak bisa memaksakan cinta Ahjusshi pada Teukki-ahjumma, dan Hangeng-ahjusshi pada istrinya" Victoria terdiam sebentar melihat respon Kangin yang sepertinya memang mendengarkannya. "Lalu, ahjusshi yang tidak bisa memaksakan cinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, dan…" Victoria terdiam lagi dan memandang Nickhun yang bersembunyi di balik dinding di ruang keluarga. "… dan cinta saya pada Nickhun-oppa yang tak bisa dipaksakan" kata Victoria mengakhiri perkataannya.

Kangin terdiam mendengar semua perkataan yeoja china itu. Dalam pikirannya banya sekali berbagai pertanyaan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat keberanian yeoja china itu. Ia mengelus bahu suaminya untuk meyakinkan suaminya mana yang terbaik untuk putra mereka.

"Terima kasih, ahjusshi, ahjumma. Saya pamit dulu" kata Victoria dan berlalu. Nickhun memandang yeoja china yang berlalu itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Kangin memandang wajah lembut istrinya seakan meminta pendapat wanita bijaksana itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan? Temuilah Kyuhyun dan minta maaf pada anak itu."

.

.

.

Di dalam kereta itu, pasangan sejoli saling tertidur dalam sandaran mereka. Kepala Sungmin bersandar di dada bidang Kyuhyun, dan kepala namja itu bersandar di atas kepala Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin. Kedua tas sport mereka, mereka pangku dan dua jaket, mereka jadikan selimut untuk melindungi dari rasa dingin dalam kereta.

Kemanakah mereka akan pergi? Pertanyaa yang sangat bagus. Kedua sejoli ini pergi ke Ilsan, tempat nenek Sungmin yang masih hidup tinggal. Mereka akan meminta restu pada wanita tua itu dan mungkin menikah disana. Mengingat umur Kyuhyun yang sudah tujuh belas tahun, dan Sungmin delapan belas tahun.

Sesampainya di Ilsan, nenek Sungmin, Kim Taeyon menyambut cucunya itu dengan sukacita. Awalnya ia terkejut, Sungmin membawa seorang namja. Tapi setelah Sungmin menceritakan semuanya, nenek itu tersenyum dan memakluminya. Ia merestui Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Meskipun masih secara agama.

Esok harinya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikah di sebuah kapel kecil di dekat danau. Sungmin tampak cantik dengan gaun pengantin ibunya dulu yang masih disimpan sang nenek, sedangkan Kyuhyun menggunakan tuxedo hitam milik Hangeng.

"Kau tampan sekali" kata Sungmin memuji.

"Kau juga cantik" balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum senang.

Pernikahan sederhana itu hanya dihadiri nenek Sungmin, Yesung, paman Sungmin yang baru pulang dari wamil, Ryeowook, teman kecil Sungmin di Ilsan, dan tentunya pendeta Shim Changmin yang memimpin jalannya pernikahan mini itu.

.

.

.

Kegeraman justru datang di keluarga Lee. Betapa marahnya Hangeng ketika melihat kamar putrinya itu kosong melompong tak ada penghuninya. Ia tahu, pasti putra bungsu keluarga Cho itu telah menculik putrinya. Dengan geram, ia berjalan menuju kediaman keluarga Cho. Heechul dan Donghae mengikutinya karena khawatir. Tapi belum sampai keluar dari halaman rumahnya, Kangin dan istrinya sudah datang.

"Kau! Anakmu pasti sudah menculik anakku!" kata Hangeng marah.

"Apa maksudmu? Anakku seharian di kamarnya. Lagipula ia sudah dijaga ketat oleh Nickhun!" kata Kangin. Hangeng menatap tajam Kangin.

"Lalu apa maksudmu kemari?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Aku kemari, ingin minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya kita bertengkar karena masa lalu. Sampai-sampai anak kita tersiksa karena ulah kita sendiri" kata Kangin meminta maaf.

"Tak ada waktu bagiku untuk memaafkanmu. Aku harus mencari anakku!" kata Hangeng seraya meninggalkan Kangin. Tiba-tiba datang Nickhun dengan berlari.

"Appa!.. hhh" panggilnya tersengal-sengal. "Appa! Kyuhyun tidak ada di kamarnya!" kata Nickhun membuat seluruh orang terkejut. Terutama Hangeng.

"Pasti putramu yang menculik putraku. Dasar penculik!" seru Hangeng kesal. Ia sudah akan berkelahi lagi dengan Kangin, namun dihentikan oleh Heechul yang datang dengan membawa telepon.

"Umma menelpon!" kata Heecul seraya menyerahkan gagang telepon ke Hangeng.

"Ne, Umma?" Tanya Hangeng. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah kaget. "SUNGMIN DI ILSAN?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru saja menikah, berjalan bergandengan tangan di pinggir danau yang ternyata dekat sekali dengan kapel itu. Kebahagiaan mereka keluar begitu saja karena akhirnya mereka bisa bersama tanpa perlu ada yang menghalangi lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada istrinya itu dan mencium keningnya.

"Kita akan terus bersama, kan?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pegangan tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun pasti. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sungmin berubah sedih. "Kau kenapa, Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedih. Cerminku dipecahkan Hae-oppa, dan cerminmu juga dibuang. Kita tak bisa bersama lagi" kata Sungmin dengan mengerucutkan bibir plu yang imut itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Untuk apa cermin itu? Kita kan sudah bersama, jadi cermin itu sudah tak berguna lagi" kata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka pun semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan berjalan mengitari danau itu berduaan.

Nah, tanpa mereka sadari, kedua keluarga yang awalnya bermusuhan itu, malah menggigit jari mereka ketika ternyata putra-putri mereka itu sudah bersama, malah menikah. Apalagi Hangeng dan Donghae yang sangat tidak terima.

"Awas, bocah itu! Kalau ia melukai adikku, akan kubunuh, ia!" kata Donghae mengancam. Sebuah tepukan di bahunya pun mendarat begitu saja dari Nickhun.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau bunuh adikku!" kata Nickhun balas mengancam. Sedangkan Hangeng, ia tampak kesal pada Kangin karena Kyuhyun menikah duluan dengan Sungmin tanpa sepengatahuannya.

"Sudah, sabarlah. Kita berbaikan saja, dan kau akan melihat putri tercantikmu itu tersenyum bahagia padamu" kata Kangin menghibur.

"Baiklah.." kata Hangeng akhirnya. Lalu sorakan, datang dari Heechul dan Leeteuk karena akhirnya mereka bisa bersama lagi, tanpa perlu ada permusuhan diantara suami mereka.

Setelahnya, Heechul dan Leeteuk pun berlari menuju KyuMin dan segera memeluk mereka. Kedua Umma itu memberitakan kabar bahagia yang membuat kedua sejoli itu bersorak dan berpelukan bersama.

Hangeng dan Kangin dari kejauhan berangkulan dan tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan putra-putri mereka. Masalah cinta selesai, masalah permasalahan masalalu selesai. Apalagi?

Sudah happy ending, kan?

Tunggu dulu! Kedua Appa itu sangat terkejut ketika perbuatan sangat nekad datang dari Kyuhyun. Namja itu meng-kiss Sungmin dihadapan kedua orang tua dan kakak-kakak mereka. Hati-hatilah, Kyuhyun. Sepulang dari Ilsan, kau mungkin sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena..

"KYUHYUN! AWAS KAU!" teriakan amarah datang dari dua namja yang sangat protective pada Sungmin. Dua namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kangin dan Nickhun, hanya tertawa melihat mantan saingannya itu seperti akan membunuh anak dan adiknya.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja lincah, tampak menari kesana kemari di sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. Berkali-kali ia melantunkan lirik lagu boyband favorit, dan mengiringinya dengan dance.

"Mugeobdago museobdago pogihajineun ma… Ijebuteoga jinjja nananananana" kata yeoja yang diketahui adalah Eunhyuk itu.

Ia melewati sebuah tong sampah yang ternyata tempat dibuangnya sebuah cermin besar. Eunhyuk mengetahui cermin itu dan ia menari-nari di depan cermin itu.

"Wow! Aku memang pintar dalam hal dance! Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang mampu melampauiku dalam hal dance" kata Eunhyuk percaya diri. Ia mengeluarkan gummy smilenya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Anda memang pintar dalam dance, nonaa!" suara mistik seseorang membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sedikit takut.

"Aaah.. siapa itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tapi.. ada seorang namja yang melampauimu dalam dance, nooonaa!" kata suara mistik itu lagi. Eunhyuk menyadari sesuatu di belakangnya. Itu suara dari cermin tempat ia menari tadi. Eunhyuk memandang cermin itu dengan pandangan horror dan berlari.

"AAAAA… ADA CERMIN SETAAAN!"

Dan suara kikikan keluar dari cermin itu.

.

.

.

END

A/N

Dengan sangat memaksa, fic ini berakhir... -'

Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa membuat ending yang benar-benar ending untuk fic ini. Jujur, saya sangat galau saat membuatnya..

Maafkan juga, kalau endingnya aneh dan tidak wajar..

Selamat mudik, bagi yang akan mudik. Saya juga mudik, jadi tidak sempat membuat fic karena tidak boleh bawa laptop.

Terima kasih untuk semua reviewer, silent reader, dan reader-reader sekalian yang sudah dengan amat sangat ikhlas membaca fic ini. Semoga lain kali saya bisa membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi.

Signed

Kang Sung Hye


End file.
